


Kiss the Reaper

by Kenunot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Ghoul Investigator Viktor, Half-Ghoul Yuuri, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Rating May Change, Victor with a K, Vomiting, You don't have to have read Tokyo Ghoul to get the story, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenunot/pseuds/Kenunot
Summary: Ever since he lost his entire family to the cruelty of Ghouls years ago, Yuuri Katsuki has only had one goal in life--to become a Ghoul Investigator and work close to his hero Viktor Nikiforov. But everything changes after an accident turns him into the one thing he hates the most: a Ghoul.As Yuuri struggles to put his new life in order, he's still drawn back to Viktor (you already named him). But a single wrong move can lead to Yuuri learning exactly why Viktor is called the reaper...





	1. The Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Uno and I've had this idea for an au for a while and just finally started to write it down. This is also edited by my lovely beta who is my friend Allie. I hope that those of you who have decided to read this have just as much fun as I did writing this.

Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he felt so shitty during a hangover, but if the way his body ached was any indication, he was going to be taking a break on such indulgences like alcohol to dull his anxiety. Yuuri braced himself for the torture that would be the light which he could already feel behind his eyelids, probably from the window his drunken self probably forgot to close the curtains on. He could hear the light beeping of his phone alarm which was unusually lighter than normal likely due to him forgetting to put the volume on full blast. Yuuri opened his eyes and moved to sit up when he felt a sharp pain race through his abdomen, causing him to yelp out in pain and his alarm to speed up.

It was in that moment of pain that Yuuri experienced the clarity that he wasn’t in his room. Instead of the newspaper clippings covered walls he was expecting all he saw was sterile white. Yuuri heard the beeping of the alarm getting faster and louder, causing him to turn towards the noise and saw the erratic slopes of the heart monitor besides him. Yuuri felt up his face and grabbed at the oxygen mask his hands pulling on it as if to get the physical proof that this wasn’t just a strange nightmare. Yuuri felt his breathing speed up, his pain becoming more and more noticeable, his vision becoming more blurry as he felt his cheeks get wet from the onset of emotions that his panic attack was bringing forward. Yuuri felt himself curl into an uncomfortable ball as he heard a door bang open and the quick shuffling of one pair of feet and a light gasp of breath.

“Oh Mr. Katsuki I’m glad you are awake.” the nurse said as she seemed to relax at the fact it wasn't a real emergency.

Yuuri had thousands of questions running through his mind, yet his mouth didn’t seem to feel the same, as everything but air seemed to get caught in his throat. Yuuri just clutched himself tighter into the ball feeling the pain gradually worsen, causing him to feel like vomiting. The nurse seeming to notice the extreme discomfort walked into his line of sight and asked; “ Are you in a lot of pain?”

Yuuri looked at her for a few moments, fighting to get the words out of his mouth and tell her that his body felt like fire, or even to ask her what happened. But the words just wouldn’t leave him so he took the easy option of nodding at her. The nod prompted her to leave the room for a short moment, before returning with a new bag similar to the one connected to his arm. The nurse hummed as she replaced the bag, only stopping after glancing at Yuuri for a brief moment.

“Considering the confused look on your face” the nurse started,“You don’t know why you are here, do you?” the nurse asked.

Yuuri just shook his head which caused the nurse to give him a small, sad smile. “You were in an accident. You and an older woman were hit by a car, from what people at the scene said they saw you ran into the street and the woman tried to stop you.”

Yuuri felt himself start to hyperventilate at the thought, his chest started to get heavy and his throat seemed to lose the little moisture that was left. The nurse stared at him for a moment, pausing before continuing. “She was killed on impact, but by some miracle you were able to live long enough to get to the hospital. You were lucky enough to have the same blood type, so we were able to replace the organs that were ruptured in the crash.”

Yuuri felt like he was being crushed by thousands of rocks with the amount of guilt that he was feeling. He had indirectly killed someone who was trying to help him when he blacked out. He felt like such utter shit over that fact that he could barely remember anything from the night.

“You were put into a medical coma after your surgery to help you recover, luckily you have only been out for a little over a week." she told him.

“A week!” Yuuri croaked out, his voice sounding rough and raspy.

“Do you really not remember this? What was the last thing you remember Mr. Katsuki?” the nurse asked.

Yuuri did remember short bits and pieces of that night, and well it was rough to say the least. Yuuri was a ghoul investigator for the Commission of Counter Ghouls, better known as the CCG. Which is considered one of the most dangerous jobs in all of Tokyo as they are tasked with the investigation and extermination of ghouls, dangerous creature that feed on the flesh of humans. However, for the extermination part of the job Yuuri hasn’t been the best at it lately. Yuuri as of late has gotten into the habit of finding ghouls, but being overpowered by them once he found them. His partner Celestino just says it’s a rough patch of investigating ghouls that are stronger then a Rank 1 like him. However, that night in particular he was extra moody as he once again failed on an investigation, and was forced to sit through a cadet graduation.

This particular setting felt like a slap in the face considering that when he was a cadet he graduated at the top of his class. Look at me now he thought, only in the CCG for three years and I’m already a washed up has been. Celestino must find him to be such a failure, a partner only holding him back from greatness. This thought is what both strived Yuuri to work harder and also was the most prominent cause of his anxiety. Sometimes Yuuri could hear the whispers when other investigators think he isn’t listening.

“Why is he an investigator if he can’t fight a ghoul?” and “ Maybe he should just quit already, save Celestino a lot of trouble.”

Yuuri honestly found himself agreeing with them at times, yet he couldn’t find it in him to quit, and he knew the exact reason he became an investigator. That reason being Special Class Investigator Viktor Nikiforov, who was the most famous and decorated investigator of all time. Viktor was considered to be the best investigator to have ever graced the CCG, a prodigy who was too good for the academy and became an investigator at the tender age of 15. Viktor was guided under the careful hand of the current CCG Head Yakov Feltsman. Viktor became most famous when he single handedly defeated the leader of a ghoul rebellion named the Raven, and forever became known as The Reaper of the CCG. Yet, to Yuuri he was his hero and idol for a much lesser accomplishment.

Yuuri worshipped the ground Viktor walked on because if it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t have been able to even have this pitiful attempt at life. Yuuri could still remember that summer day when he was eleven, when his life took a turn for the tragic. Yuuri could still feel the sweltering heat from the closet, the warm wetness from the blood that soaked his socks. He could hear the screams that seemed to go on forever even though they died out long ago. He heard fighting and scrambling as he curled into himself just waiting and wanting for everything to stop. He could still feel the crushing fear that left him breathless when the closet door opened slightly revealing not the monster he expected but a warm heart shaped smile.

The person behind the smile was an older teen who resembled what he always pictured angels to look like, with long silvery hair, bright blue eyes, and a long white coat. Yet, the image was screwed a bit by the way his hair and his coat were stained with blood. The older teen looked at him with soft eyes and he knelt down to get at the same height of Yuuri, who was still on the ground, extending his hand slowly.

“Hi my name is Viktor, and I’m here to help you. Can you tell me your name please?” he asked with a small smile.

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri stuttered.

Viktor grabbed at Yuuri’s arm pulling him from his sitting position as Viktor himself rose from his kneeling position. Once they were both on their feet Viktor opened his mouth.

“Why don’t we play a little game okay, you are gonna close your eyes and I’m going to lead you out and if you can keep your eyes closed the whole time, I will give you a prize.” Viktor told him.

Yuuri nodded his head causing the older boy to smile at him, and closed his eyes, he felt Viktor grab his hand and slowly pull him out of the closet. Viktor started to lead Yuuri out of his families onsen, but with every step he took he felt his socks got wetter and wetter and his breathing got harder and harder. Every single step made it more final, as the silence seemed to haunt him and his footsteps were the only thing he heard. What was probably only a few seconds to reach the genkan and thus the door leading outside, seemed like an eternity and the only thing that kept him grounded was Viktor’s warm hand wrapped around his own clammy one. The moment he felt the breeze from outside, two things happened in very quick session, one was Viktor whispering in his ear,“You can open your eyes Yuuri”.

The second was the yelling of an older man. “Vitya did you clear the family area of the onsen?” Said the unknown voice.

“Yes Yakov, I was able to locate the ghoul that we were informed about and exterminated him. I also have located one sole survivor who was hidden in a closet.” Viktor called out back

Yuuri opened his eyes and saw a stocky balding man approaching them, and felt himself slightly cower behind Viktor.

“Vitya how many times do I have to tell you to call me when you think you are coming in contact with a ghoul?” the man scolded.

“You tell me all the time, but I’m not going to get eaten waiting for you to come for an unnecessary assist.” Viktor said his face scrunching up in annoyance.

Yuuri watched the older man huff and then pinch his nose with a loud sigh, before he turned to him. “ I’m Special Class Investigator Yakov Feltsman,” the older man told him. “What is your name?” “Yuuri Katsuki” he said lightly hoping that the investigator could hear.

“ Yuuri, besides your parents do you have anyone you can call in case of an emergency?” Yakov asked him.

“ My dance teacher Minako Okukawa, but I don’t know her number” Yuuri cried.

Yakov sighed for a moment before turning back to Viktor “I’m going to have to call social services and rush them over. Can you keep him company until I get things sorted? Then we will head back to headquarters.” Yakov told him.

Viktor just nodded which signaled Yakov to walk away from the building to get more privacy for his phone call. Viktor sat down on the steps and patted the place next to him with a small smile on his face. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to join him, taking his spot on the steps; pulling his knees to his chest, Yuuri looked down and became entranced with his socks that he only then realized were stained with blood. Viktor however seemed to notice the change as he slung his arm and started a conversation.

“So are you ready for your prize?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked up at him and nodded his head very quickly, as Viktor pulled a wallet out of his coat’s pocket, from which he retrieved a bunch of photographs. He then shoved them into the waiting hands of Yuuri, who looked down at a bunch of pictures of the same poodle puppy.

“This is my beautiful poodle Makkachin, isn’t she gorgeous!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Yeah, she’s so cute.” Yuuri told him sincerely.

“She’s really small now but she’s going to be so big when she’s fully grown and I’m so excited to use her as a pillow instead of how she uses me as one.” he gushed.

That was what Yuuri and Viktor did until Yakov came back and escorted the both of them to a car, where he was transported to the CCG headquarters. It was there that he was officially told the fate of his family which a part of him already knew, that he was the only one left. He cried and had a mental breakdown as he forced himself to give the investigators what he saw from that night. His only relief was when Minako finally came to get him, and when she pulled him into her arms he felt the floor sweep out from under him. This was the only person left who cared about him, and it shattered him.

That’s not to say that Minako didn’t try her best, because she did. Minako got him a great therapist, she got him a emotional help poodle named Vicchan, she tried to get him back into ice skating. Minako spent all their years together trying to fix a broken thing, hell she even supported him in the one thing that he knew that she hated, she supported him in his aspiration to become a ghoul investigator. He didn’t need the revenge or anything because Viktor already avenged his family for him. Yuuri just wanted to meet his hero again on equal ground, maybe even work with him one day to save people from the pain he experienced.

Yet, it was at that graduation that all his hopes and dreams that he had for becoming an investigator were crushed. All because Viktor Nikiforov sat besides him, he had been followed shortly by Christophe Giacometti who was his ex investigation partner. Yuuri felt himself blush over the man that he never caught more than a glimpse of in person in the past 12 years. Viktor very much looked similar to how he did when he was a teenager; the only major noticeable difference was that he was a bit taller and muscular, that and his hair was cut short. Yuuri did keep track of him with the newspaper clippings that littered his walls, but besides those he knew nothing about the man. Yuuri tried to find the words to say to him, yet Chris broke the ice first.

“ Hey Yuuri, I heard about the rough break with your last case, I’m really sorry to hear about it.” Chris told him as he leaned over Viktor to get closer to Yuuri.

“ Chris, you know him?” Viktor asked intrigued. “Yeah, he’s Celestino’s partner, we have worked together on raids in the past and… ” Chris said.

But Yuuri wasn’t listening. He was fully mortified over the fact that Chris talked about his failures in front of Viktor. He had spent all this time working hard to be someone who was equal to Viktor only to meet him at his lowest point. That and the fact that Viktor didn’t even remember who he was also hurt him a bit. Yet, he was saved from having to communicate more and having to listen to Chris talk about his failures by the graduation ceremony beginning.

The ceremony made Yuuri feel solemn in that these kids were all new talent who were either going to surpass him or die in the process. A fact that might seem morbid but was ultimately true, he was nothing special so it was obvious one of the cadets would be better. Also by statistics it was only obvious that half of the cadets would meet their end by a ghoul’s kagune aka a ghouls predatory organ. Yet, Yuuri wasn’t really in the mood to think about that, as he was more concerned about the self loathing he was feeling the longer he sat next to Viktor. The moment of relief for Yuuri was the moment that the ceremony ended and he was able to get to the banquet, which would spare him from his embarrassment. The last thing that Yuuri remembered from that night was finding the champagne and making it his new best friend. However, when Celestino came to visit him in the hospital he learned that forgetting wasn’t going to be the case.

“I did what?” Yuuri asked mortified.

Celestino let out a loud, booming laugh before saying, “ You challenged Yuuri Plisetsky to a dance off.”

“No, no I did not do that Celestino, I would not challenge the rumored next coming of Viktor Nikiforov to a dance off.” Yuuri told him.

“ Yes, you did and it gets even better Yuuri, you also started stripping and clung to Special Class Nikiforov asking him to be your partner.” he said to inform him.

“Celestino, I’m sorry I meant no disrespect in any of the actions that I took while I was drunk.” Yuuri said bowing a little to Celestino.

“Yuuri it’s fine you are not the only the investigator to want Viktor as your partner , but I should tell you that we are no longer going to be partners.” Celestino told him.

“Wait what? Is it because of the fact that I got hurt, or is it because of my performance lately, because Celestino I promise I will work harder.” Yuuri squeaked out quickly.

“ No, not at all Yuuri, it’s nothing you did, it’s just Special Class Nikiforov took you seriously when you asked to be partners, and requested your transfer to him.” Celestino said quickly in an attempt to calm him down.

“ What do you mean? Doesn’t he have a partner and who are you going to partner up with? I’m sorry Celestino I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“Yuuri, it’s really fine, Viktor’s partner received a promotion and is getting a partner on his own, and your friend Phichit is being assigned to me since he lost his partner in a battle against the Dark Horse.” Celestino told him calmly.

“Yes, he visited very briefly before he had to go into work, he mentioned it in passing though. Said it happened on the night of the graduation which is why he wasn’t there.” Yuuri told him.

“See Yuuri, it’s fine everything is working out okay. I just thought I would tell you before Viktor barged into your hospital room making a spectacle about working together.”

“Why would he make a spectacle about being partners I’m nothing special, I don’t deserve to be his partner. Plus the doctor said I won’t be able to go back for a few weeks, and another few until I can work the field again.” Yuuri told him.

Celestino looked at him for a moment probably trying to find some bullshit that he always tells him when he gets in these moods. Yuuri was getting ready to implode at the thoughts of Viktor becoming his partner. He was just going to disappoint him, because of how weak he was and how he foolishly became an investigator without any talent.

“Yuuri, I know you don’t have confidence in yourself and I will admit you are not the best fighter, but you are an amazing investigator, you have been able to find ghouls that have been alluding the CCG for years.” Celestino paused for a moment as a small smile graced his lips.

“Yuuri you graduated at the top of your class, you are such a hard worker and you made an impression on Viktor Nikiforov so stop doubting yourself, okay.”

Celestino left their conversation at that, excusing himself so he could make it back to headquarters on time before his lunch break ended. This left Yuuri alone in the hospital where he was forced to endure the pain that eating has become for him since his surgery. Since waking from the accident eating had been disgusting to say the least. Everything tasted wrong, and it got to the point where he couldn’t even blame it on just being hospital food. Yuuri tried telling his doctors to see if something was wrong with him but every time it was met with two explanations. One being that it was probably caused by the stress he had been under since his surgery, and the other being that this was a common phenomenon after organ transplants as their taste sometimes changes to those they received organs from. All of which gave Yuuri some comfort that he wasn’t alone yet did nothing to help the hunger that was being sedated by whatever was given through his IV.

Yuuri usually spent his time in the hospital resting and texting his old guardian Minako who happened to be away on one of her many post retirement vacations. She had been worried about him and tried to convince him that she should come back home to take care of him. Yet he had been adamant in his post adulthood independence from her, as much as he was regretting it the closer his discharge got. It wasn’t just that he was nervous about being alone, but the fact that he was going into a new position in his job without the physical support of Minako, who has been a rock in his life since his family’s death. His nerves about his job became worse as the man he had been low key dreading his next meeting with finally arrived a week before his discharge.

Viktor was not the first thing Yuuri saw when he entered the room, but a whole stack of Get Well Soon balloons, which made Yuuri sit up in his bed quickly in surprise. He had to admit though that Viktor was a sight to see in how the balloons had his hair sticking out in all directions.

“You know you are the first partner I have ever had that got injured before coming face to face with a ghoul.” Viktor told him.

Yuuri felt himself blush as he looked down to his lap where he was twiddling his thumbs hoping to escape the embarrassment that Viktor’s statement caused “Not that I mind, I’m just used to this being a one month anniversary thing between partners.” Viktor told him.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before they burst out into laughter for a few moments struggling to bring the air back into their lungs.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t really thinking that I would get hit by a car after asking to be partners.” Yuuri said with a shrug.

“Well, Head Chairman Yakov always said five minutes with me would cause anyone to run into traffic” Viktor said as he walked over to Yuuri’s bed, taking a seat besides him.

“ Why? You are so inspiring, a living legend among the CCG, you have so many accomplishments that anyone should be honored to work with you,” Yuuri said loudly practically flinging himself in front of Viktor causing the older man to laugh.

“Oh, Yuuri you are going to be in for a surprise, I’m a bit forgetful and a hardass about investigations.” Viktor told him nudging Yuuri a bit, which caused Yuuri to smile.

“So, when are you in the clear to get back to work?” Viktor asked. “ In about a week because that’s when I get discharged.” Yuuri informed him.

“Oh, I’m glad it’s soon, I was talking to your ex partner Celestino and it seems I’m going to have to retrain you to fight to my standards.” Viktor said his voice going lower.

“Yeah, I’m not good at fighting.” Yuuri said embarrassed.

“ Oh you are terrible, from my research it’s been your weakest point since the academy, we are going to have to work on that so you don’t die.” Viktor said with a bright smile.

“ Sounds good.” Yuuri stuttered.

“Here is my number please call me when you are home after being discharged, I will drive you to work on the first day.” Viktor said with a bright smile.

“I have to go now I have a meeting I was supposed to be at but I kinda came here instead.” Viktor said sheepishly waving as he walked out of the room backwards, leaving a bewildered Yuuri in his wake. Yuuri in that moment realized that the man that he has been idolizing all these years was a huge dork, and the moment he left he felt the strongest hunger pains he had since he woke up. A week had gone by and it was the day that he was to be discharged, and he spent his morning being checked by nurses and scolded on his lack of eating, which had gradually gotten worse during his time in the hospital. Yuuri could no longer eat anything without being sick to his stomach, the nurses told him that if he was still having trouble eating in a week to return for testing. He was packing up all the small gifts that he received and the items that were retrieved from his accident when the door slammed open.

“Takeshi, I don’t think this is the right room it doesn’t smell right, and you can be disturbing another patient” Yuuri heard Yuuko yell frantically.

“Yuuri, I see you are alive, ya know when we were kids and I told you that you were roadkill I didn’t mean for you to become it.” Yuuri looked over to the voice of Takeshi and smiled at him.

“ I have no way to respond to that sentiment.” Yuuri told him honestly causing Takeshi to laugh, before Yuuko burst out; “Yuuri I’m so sorry that I haven’t been here to visit you but the girls have been sick and work has been hectic. Did you get the flowers and chocolates that we sent you? I was going to send you Katsudon but I can tell you hate my cooking. But, then Minako called us and told us that you were going to be discharged alone and I couldn’t have that so I closed the coffee shop for the day and came here after we dropped the girls off at school.”

“ To summarize she was busy and feels guilty for not finding the time to visit during visiting hours” Takeshi told him.

“ I know you cared Yuuko I read all five of the cards you sent and they were really sweet, and I understand you were busy, but I’m glad you came now.” Yuuri told Yuuko smiling at her.

Yuuko ran over to Yuuri pulling him into a soft yet solid hug, which warmed him to the core since they met as children. Yuuko was the only friend that he had during childhood, and while he had known Takeshi for just as long they really didn’t become friends until after him and Yuuko started dating. Yuuko was one of the instrumental parts in his recovery after the death of his family and she always looked out for him since she was older. He in many ways saw himself becoming a ghoul investigator as a way of him trying to look out for her and keep her safe.

“Minako told me that you were looking after Vicchan for me, thank you so much and I hope he hasn’t been much trouble.” Yuuri thanked her.

“He’s no trouble at all and the girls have been having fun playing with him, you know spoiling him. Just watch Yuuri he will be happier with us soon.” Yuuko told him poking him slightly in the forehead.

“ Let’s mess with him more later Yuuko, I think the poor kid just wants to get home after being here for a month.” Takeshi reminded her lightly.

Yuuri smiled at him in thanks letting go of Yuuko to end their hug, and turned back to his bed to grab his things and started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Takeshi.

“Let me carry your bags buddy, cause no offense but you look like shit.” Takeshi told him.

“Thanks so much for pointing it out.” Yuuri responded causing Yuuko to laugh.

“Aww Yuuri he only says that because he cares about you, you really had us worried but we hope you get back to normal soon.” Yuuko told him lightly.

The three of them walked out of the hospital Yuuri turning towards the right mentally preparing himself for the long walk back to his apartment, when Yuuko stopped that thought process right in its tracks.

“ Yuuri where are you going, do you seriously think we would travel to the first ward only to make you walk? we brought our car you big dummy” Yuuko called out to him.

Yuuri rubbed his head a bit out of confusion before walking back to the couple, Takeshi already opening the back door for him to get into. Once Yuuri got settled into his seat and buckled up Yuuko started the car and started driving, when rather suddenly Takeshi turned to him.

“You know you can stay with us until you feel better, you don’t have to be home alone while you finish your recovery.” Takeshi stated warmly with a bit of worry.

“ I wish, but I really have to get back to work as soon as possible and the 20th ward is a bit of a commute for me” Yuuri told him. “Okay, whatever you say Yuuri.”

Takeshi whispered grabbing at Yuuko’s hand that strayed from the steering wheel. Yuuko and Takeshi made it to his apartment, helping him inside;it was oddly comforting to be back in his home after such a long time. However, he was stuck by the overwhelming prospect that he was going to have to do a lot of dusty soon.

“Yuuri we have to go okay, the girls are getting out of school soon and we have to pick them, but please come over for dinner tomorrow night so you can pick Vicchan up okay?”

“Sure Yuuko as long as Takeshi is cooking we have a deal.” Yuuri joked.

“Of course I’m cooking, Yuuko can’t make anything other than coffee.” Takeshi laughed causing Yuuko to elbow him playfully.

“We will see you tomorrow Yuuri!” Yuuko called out as her and Takeshi left his apartment.

“See ya soon” he called back as the door shut between them.

Yuuri felt very alone in that moment without anyone even Vicchan to keep him company, so he did the three things that he knew he had to do. He spent the rest of his day cleaning the mess left by his lack of living in his apartment, by cleaning out the fridge and dusting. Then he called Minako to tell her that he was home safely, and in return she told him she would be home in about another month. Then Yuuri finally built up the courage to call Viktor to tell him of his plan to return to work tomorrow, waiting only a few moments before he answered.

“Hello Viktor, I was just calling to tell you that I will be returning to work tomorrow.” Yuuri told him.

“Really Yuuri returning on a Friday, only working one day than having a weekend to yourself.” Viktor scolded. “I’m sorry I was just-” Viktor interrupted him,“Yuuri it’s fine I was just kidding around, you are at the residence in your file still right?”

“Yes I am.” Yuuri answered. “Than I will pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow morning.” Viktor informed him.

“See you tomorrow Viktor.”

“See you later Yuuri.”

Yuuri hung up his phone and suddenly felt very tired deciding to call it a night not even bothering trying to eat, his stomach in knots. Yuuri went to sleep that night, and had a dreamless sleep for once. The next day Yuuri woke up in a panic because he was already running late. he was rushing to make himself presentable in the ten minutes he had until Viktor arrived. He hurriedly combed his hair and got his suit on trying to tie his tie as perfectly as possible. Yet, he was still late because he could hear the constant beeping of a car horn outside. Yuuri felt his stomach drop as he left his apartment, and the dread only got worse the closer he got to Viktor who was rolling his window down.

“Only airlines have made me wait this long Yuuri, bravo.” Viktor said with a smile that brought chills down Yuuri’s spine as the words finally hit him.

“I’m so, so sorry my alarm didn’t go off this morning I must have forgot to set it.” Yuuri apologized.

“Yuuri it’s fine just make sure it doesn’t happen again, and burn that tie it’s really ugly.” Yuuri laughed a bit, only a little insulted because it was a gift from Yuuko from at Christmas, but he made his way to the passenger seat.

“I got you coffee on my way here, since I didn’t know what kind you liked I got plain black. Is that okay?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee, but considering how tired he was he took an experimental sip, and to his shock it was the best thing he had ever drank. It tasted like warm Katsudon on a cold day and just warmed him inside, he felt like he was going to cry because it had been the only thing that had tasted good to him for a month.

“Viktor were did you get this coffee?” Yuuri asked him excitedly.

“Why do you want to know?” Viktor asked curiously in response.

“It’s so good” Yuuri told him his eyes shining making Viktor eyes soften “Just the Starbucks down the street Yuuri nothing special.” Viktor answered.

Viktor and Yuuri spent the rest of their drive in silence as Yuuri was too wrapped up in his coffee to really take part in any type of conversation. However, the ride from Yuuri’s apartment to the CCG headquarters wasn’t that long, maybe only ten minutes with traffic. But, when they arrived Viktor picked up the conversation as he walked to grab something from his trunk.

“ I have a tradition that I usually give my subordinates my first quinque Masayoshi so here you go.” Viktor said as he handed him a small silver briefcase.

“Thank you so much Viktor.” Yuuri said, feeling a little choked up. Yuuri knew exactly what that quinque looked like as he had gotten a glimpse of it when he was younger on that fateful day he met him. Viktor and Yuuri walked into the CCG and made brief small talk with a coworker that he hadn’t seen in awhile. That is until Viktor got a little impatient and started to drag him past the RC scanners that were used to detect any ghouls who might try to sneak into the CCG. Behind those scanners where the offices that all investigators worked in before they were transferred to work at other offices. Yet, knowing that he would be working with Viktor, this would be his home base for the foreseeable future, as he was the Special Class Investigator in charge of protecting the 1st ward. But, the moment he stepped through the gate it went off. The gate that is only supposed to go off for ghouls.


	2. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feed back on the first chapter, it was so shocking to see how many people like my au. I hope that you guys like this chapter just as much as the last :D

Yuuri felt himself go into a panic. He knew logically that he wasn’t a ghoul, but it did not stop the internal fear that seemed to grip him to the core. Everyone who was in the vicinity, even Investigators who were already in the office, ran to see what was going on. The room was getting loud and there were quinques being drawn and it made Yuuri want to curl up in a ball and cry. Yet, he didn’t have to because Viktor was still cool and collected in the brief chaos the gate had caused.

“Investigators there isn’t a ghoul here, Rank 1 Katsuki recently received a new quinque and it set off the gate, there isn’t anything to see here and get back to work.” Viktor said raising his voice for emphasis.

That was all it took to end the commotion because everyone trusted Viktor when it came to something as serious as the job.

“Yuuri it’s okay, I haven’t given that quinque to a partner in a while, so probably when they updated the system recently they must have cleared out old quinques that haven’t passed the scanners lately. It’s a really quick fix I’ve just got to go to Georgi who is in charge of the gates and quinques.” Viktor told him.

“Isn’t Georgi crazy though? I heard that he hardly changes the gates and that he massages his quinque.” Yuuri said in a slight panic.

“Nah, he’s just got a flair for the dramatic. Plus that quinque is his ex girlfriend Anna, she legit bit the tip of his dick off and he hasn’t been the same since.” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri blanched at the thought of that happening to anyone, and found himself actually feeling a bit bad.

“ You’ve just got to know how to talk to him, like I personally agree to give him the rights of my next quinque when I need something for him.” Viktor added.

“So that's all it takes to win him over?” Yuuri asked.

“Well that or I set him up on a date with a girl, and I couldn’t live with myself if I deprived a woman of a few extra inches.” Viktor said winking at Yuuri.

Yuuri felt himself blush, whether it was at the nature of the joke or the wink that Viktor sent him that caused it Yuuri honestly didn’t know. Viktor turned his back to Yuuri and started to walk through the gate, which Yuuri took as a signal to follow him. Viktor’s office was on the top floor of the CCG headquarters as he was the head of the ward. Viktor led him into his office that he and Yuuri would share as long as they worked together. Viktor’s office was very plain compared to what he was used to with Celestino, he had no pictures on his desk, his calendar was bare, lacking any personal touch. All he had was a potted plant and it looked like he had forgotten to water it for a few days. Yuuri was lost in his observations when Viktor pulled him out by giving him a run down of their duties.

“I don’t go on many investigations, usually we only get involved in them if a ghoul somehow manages to take out a few investigators below us.” Viktor told him.

“Why is that?” Yuuri asked him, causing Viktor to sigh.

“It’s because the CCG is more concerned about the raids my squad does once a month, then me wasting my time trying to find one measly ghoul.” Viktor responded.

“ I know about your raids but where do you usually go to do them, I mean there hasn’t been any ghoul organizations lately.”

“We go underground, a lot of ghouls trying to escape the CCG usually go there, I’m the only one they trust to clear it out considering the ghouls there are usually rank S and above.”

Yuuri felt himself gulp at that information, ghouls in the CCG were usually given ranks to show how dangerous they were to investigators. A ranks were the weaker ghouls that investigators usually had no trouble defeating, however as they go into the S ranks the more terrible crimes the ghouls have committed and the more investigators they were able to take down with them. The highest rank was an SSS rank; that rank is saved for the ghouls that the CCG in many ways use as horror stories, the most recent one was the Raven that made Viktor famous when he defeated it at sixteen years old.

“Don’t worry about it though, by the time we go you will have at least enough training to be able to survive the raid. Most likely.” Viktor said with a shrug.

“So what do you usually do if you are not working on investigations?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“I usually train my subordinates, Yuuri you might be my official partner but I also get saddled with any cadet that the higher ups didn’t have a partner to assign to them.” Viktor told him; “I also have the privilege of looking over all the reports from investigations before handing them off to the chairman, which now that I have you, it will be your job.” Viktor added with a small smile.

However, that just made Yuuri internally scream as the reports were the worst part of being an investigator.

Viktor and Yuuri spent the rest of their first day working in the office, mostly due to the fact that Viktor didn’t want to worry about Yuuri setting off anymore scanners with his quinque. Viktor spent most of the time forcing him to read over the reports that were technically his job, so they didn’t really speak to each other for a while. But that suddenly changed when Viktor jumped up a bit and asked, “Yuuri what is your favorite color?”

“ Blue?” Yuuri answered, confused.

“We have that in common Yuuri. So do you have any ex lovers?” Viktor said raising his voice lightly.

“No comment.” Yuuri answered, shocked by Viktors question.

“Jeez Yuuri no fun, I had this one three years ago-” Viktor started before he was interrupted by Yuuri.

“Viktor are you sure that this professional to be asking questions like this?”

Viktor let out a long sigh tilting himself slightly backwards in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose in confusion. Viktor wasn’t used to his partners acting like this, they usually at least indulged him on his questions, he tried to make connections with them so that he could at least remember them.

“ Yuuri, I don’t mean anything bad by this I’m just trying to get to know you.” Viktor told him half-heartedly.

Yuuri felt a bit guilty about his negative reaction to Viktor’s questions, but this whole thing was so surreal to him. Yuuri never thought that his idol would be like this. Every time he had seen him in the past he had been mostly stoic, except for a few outbursts here and there. Yuuri was not used to being the center of attention for anyone let alone someone he admired as much as Viktor.

“Viktor it’s not that I mind you asking questions it’s just I wasn’t expecting you to take an interest in me like this, I mean you’re _you_.” Yuuri told him.

“What do you mean by that Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his voice as cold as ice, purposely turning his head back to whatever was on his desktop.

“ I just mean that I have always admired you, you are my hero Viktor.” Yuuri admitted.

Viktor mumbled something under his breathe which made Yuuri feel uncomfortable with what he had just admitted. However, Viktor did turn back to him making Yuuri’s chest tighten in fear of what he would say, yet Viktor surprised him.

“What's your favorite food Yuuri? and if you try to ignore this one I will order you to have a sleepover with me and I will not let you leave until you spill all your secrets.” Viktor joked.

“It’s Katsudon. so Viktor what is yours?” Yuuri responded causing Viktor’s eyes to brighten up at Yuuri’s little gesture to him.

“ Not to sound like a stereotypical Russian but it’s borscht. I only remember living in Japan but my mother made it for me all the time growing up.” Viktor told him his gaze seemingly being everywhere except directed at him. That was how Yuuri and Viktor spent the rest of the day; working but occasionally throwing questions at each other. They ranged from trivial things about favorite animals to something more risky like Viktor asking Yuuri what was the last porn he had seen, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. Yet, to Yuuri this was the most fun he has had at work in a while, and it was very eye opening to see his hero be so human. Yuuri found himself getting lost in the way Viktor’s eyes would light up every so often when they talked and joked around.

However, five o’clock came, which was the time investigators who were not on an active investigation were allowed to leave. Viktor and Yuuri walked together to the front door still carrying on a conversation that had started in the office. But as much as he wanted to continue it, Yuuri really had to leave if he was going to make it to Yuuko’s in time for dinner.

“I will see you on Monday Viktor.” Yuuri told him as they reached the door.

“See you Yuuri, and don’t worry I’m going to get the gate thing figured out tonight hopefully.” Viktor told him.

The two of them looked at each other before Yuuri bowed to Viktor in gratitude for him taking him under his wing, which Viktor returned to him. When they separated they both waved as Yuuri finally left the headquarters, excited to get to Yuuko’s for dinner as his stomach was physically hurting him because of how hungry he was. Yuuri spent the next half hour practically torturing himself on the subway getting to Yuuko’s, it seemed like everything that he was smelling was a delicious feast just waiting for him to be devoured.

He was saved from a fate of wanting to eat his own shoes, when he finally arrived at Yuuko’s coffee shop, that also was used as her home. Ice Castle Coffee named for the ice skating rink that Yuuri, Yuuko, and Takeshi used to skate at as kids. The coffee shop is known throughout Tokyo for having the best iced coffee or even coffee in general, and it was Yuuko’s pride and joy. It was closed already and Yuuri didn’t even have a chance to knock on the door before it was ripped open revealing the faces of Axel, Lutz, and Loop. The triplets that Yuuko and Takeshi adopted very quickly after their marriage, they were six years old, and Yuuri will admit that because of his job he hasn't been able to visit in a while.

“Yuuri, Mama told us you were in an accident and you got new organs. what did it feel like?” one of the triplets asked him causing Yuuri to blanche a bit.

“Not good girls so please don’t do anything to end up in a situation like I did.” Yuuri told them messing with his hair a bit in the process.

“ What was the hospital like? We were told that you were in a coma for a while, meaning you sleep for over a week. What was it like?” the triplets asked.

Yuuri never got to answer them as Yuuko came running to the door.

“Girls, what have I told you about asking Yuuri invasive questions about his life?” Yuuko scolded.

“But Mama, Yuuri’s so interesting.” one of the triplets complained.

“Loop I don’t care you can’t just ask Yuuri things like that.” Yuuko told her.

“It’s really…” Yuuri tried to say.

“Yuuri don’t finish that sentence, I don’t want the girls to learn this kind of behavior.” Yuuko shot at him.

“Okay Yuuko.” Yuuri said sheepishly.

“ Now that this has been taken care of I’m so happy that you came Yuuri so get inside already.” Yuuko ordered.

Yuuri followed Yuuko to the door that housed the staircase that separated the coffeeshop from the apartment upstairs. All the while Yuuko made small talk about the weather and his commute to their home. The moment that he stepped into their apartment he was given a warm reunion with his dog, Vicchan who as small as he was made Yuuri stumble when he ran into his legs. Yuuri felt so happy as he lifted Vicchan up to his face and was lightly licked, tickling him to the point of laughter, not even noticing the shutter from a phone taking a picture of the occasion.

“Hey Buddy.” Yuuri said softly to the small poodle.

“Did you miss me?” Yuuri asked Vicchan not really expecting an answer.

“Of course he did Yuuri, we all missed you.” Yuuko told him softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The action made him smile softly at her as he put Vicchan back on the floor at his feet, the dog refusing to stray from his feet.

“The dinner I made will be done in a few more minutes.” Yuuko told him.

“What did Takeshi end up making Yuuko?” Yuuri asked her with a teasing smile.

“ Katsudon, but I regret it considering you still think I can’t cook.” Yuuko said with a huff.

“ Don't listen to her she did jack shit except tell me it had to be katsudon!” Yuuri heard Takeshi yell from the kitchen.

“Yeah, you keep talking Takeshi and we will see what else I can’t do for the next few weeks!” Yuuko yelled back jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah Yuuko.” Takeshi said sarcastically peeking his head out from the wall separating the kitchen from the entrance.

“ Hey Yuuri how are you today?” Takeshi asked directing his eyes at him.

“ I’m okay just really tired from work today.” Yuuri responded.

Takeshi seemed to fidget a bit at the mention of his job .Yuuri wasn’t shocked to be honest, almost everyone in his life had been against him being an investigator.

“How was work, did you go on any investigations today, how is your partner?” Takeshi asked. “No I didn’t, and I actually got a new partner which I’m still trying to get used to.” Yuuri answered.

“Oh who is your partner Yuuri?” Yuuko asked curiously.

“Oh it’s Special Class Viktor Nikiforov.” Yuuri revealed, causing Yuuko to tense, and the girls to stop giggling over the phone they were huddling over to look up at Yuuri.

“Yuuri you work with the monster Mama and Daddy said would hurt us if we were bad?” Axel asked.

Yuuri felt himself become puzzled by what the girls were saying, the nicknames that Yuuri had heard about Viktor ranged from things such as The Reaper, a god, a hero, and other things along those lines, but never monster.

“Axel where did you hear…” Yuuri started to ask puzzled.

“Yuuri, she got it mixed up with a horror story I told her to get her to stop a habit, I told her about the grim reaper, and she has heard Viktor Nikiforov referred to as the reaper.” Takeshi told him, strained.

“ Oh that makes sense.” Yuuri told them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that this conversation had brought upon the family.

Luckily, Yuuri didn’t have much time to dwell as a timer went off, breaking the tension that had built in the room. “Oh look dinner is done.” Yuuko said jumping a little bit in the process.

“Girls can you go set the table, while me and your father get the food on the table?” Yuuko asked her daughters.

“And Yuuri you can go pick a seat at the table.” Yuuko added.

Yuuri walked to the table watching the triplets run around putting stuff on the table, occasionally knocking into one of the chairs. Yuuri picked his usual seat that he sat in whenever he visited the Nishigori’s, the one that sat right in front of the window. Yuuko slipped a bowl of Katsudon in front of him before slipping into the seat right in front of him. Yuuri stared at his favorite food for a few minutes, trying to will himself to want to eat it. It looked normal, but the smell that wafted from it was like garbage and sewer had a baby. It was already making his stomach turn like everything else that has been put in front of him for consumption. Those thoughts were causing Yuuri immense pain, yet in the sake of playing polite he made sure to compliment the food.

“This looks delicious Takeshi, thank you so much for making this for me.” Yuuri told him.

“It was really no problem it’s not often I get to cook like this.” Takeshi said waving him off.

“Girls don’t forget to take small bites so you don’t choke on your food.” Yuuko reminded the girls before picking up her chopsticks to start eating the food. Yuuri found himself laughing at the common eating habit that the girls had of messing with each other. The girls would often plug each other's noses as they eat, Yuuko used to scold them for it, but it never stopped them from doing it. Yuuri did find it weird, but Yuuko just always told him that it was their way of dealing with their picky eater habit.

“So Yuuri you said there was a commotion at your job today, what happened exactly?” Yuuko asked him.

“Not much I set off a RC scanner at work today, Viktor thinks it was a bug that didn’t recognize my new quinque.” Yuuri answered honestly.

“Oh that's really weird isn’t it?” Yuuko said half heartedly.

Yuuri looked down at his food avoiding Yuuko’s stare, picking his chopsticks up to finally start eating the Katsudon. Yuuri slowly lifted it to his lips his stomach aching in anticipation, he was silently hoping that the smell was just a false alarm. Yet, the moment the katsudon touched his tongue he didn’t taste the warmth of the egg, the crispness of the pork , and the texture of the soft rice. He tastied the sludge that coated the garbage can during the summer, burnt fat, and chalk. Yuuri couldn’t even leave the table before the nonexistent contents of his stomach ended up on his lap. All Yuuri could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. The light, high shrill squeaks for Axel, Loop, and Lutz with the addition of Vicchan’s barking shortly after.

“Yuuri are you okay?” Yuuko asked, concerned, patting his back like his mother would do when he was sick as a child.

Yuuri felt very embarrassed by getting sick at the table and moved to excuse himself quickly rushing from the table, shouting back; “Just give me a moment and I will clean it up myself.”

Yuuri rushed down their hallway into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him as he once again emptied his stomach into the toilet, flushing it away with the hopes that he would go down with it. He moved over to the sink splashing his face with cold water, drying his face of with the hand towel on the hanger. He looked up at his face and almost grimaced at the sight, his cheeks were sunken in slightly due to his recent loss of weight, something he had been ignoring until the Katsudon incident had brought it back to the forefront. In frustration he pushed his hand into the mirror, causing the mirror to pop open revealing the medicine cabinet inside. Yuuri saw mouthwash and secretly thanked whatever god was out there for it. He grabbed it pouring enough to fill the cap and forced it into his mouth, swishing, ignoring the taste of what he always thought antifreeze would taste like. Yuuri rinsed his mouth with water trying to get the new unpleasant taste out of his mouth, when there was a soft knock on the door.

“Yuuri are you okay?” Yuuko asked in a concerned voice.

Yuuri jumped at the sound of her voice and took a moment pondering her question as he honestly felt like crap, but didn’t want to burden her with that.

“ I’m so sorry Yuuko, I didn’t mean to. I promise I will clean it in a moment.” Yuuri decided to tell her.

“Yuuri I have three children do you think I haven’t seen worse from the triplets? Don’t worry it’s already been cleaned up” Yuuko told him in an effort to comfort him. “ Now are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or are you going to let me in to find out myself?” She told him with a small huff.

Yuuri felt himself curl into himself, either way Yuuko would get what she wanted with how stubborn she acted. Yuuri moved towards the door taking a deep breath before he flipped the lock and opened it, revealing a worried Yuuko.

“ Yuuri you don’t look good.” she said, moving to him and lightly placing her hand on his forehead for a few seconds.

“It doesn’t feel like you have a fever, which is good at least.” Yuuko told him.

“ I don’t have a cold Yuuko. I’ve just been having a hard time eating since I got my surgery.” Yuuri told her.

“What do you mean Yuuri?” Yuuko asked him gently.

“ Since my surgery everything I’ve eaten has tasted terrible. Everything besides coffee and water has made me sick.” he told her.

“ And you never had this problem beforehand?” Yuuko asked her eyes widening.

“No. You know me Yuuko I usually have a hard time staying away from it.” Yuuri said.

“ You also said that you set off a RC scanner at work recently.” Yuuko said to herself more than himself.

“Yuuri, have you recently got hungry at really weird times?” Yuuko asked him pleading a bit.

“ Why are you asking me something like that Yuuko?” Yuuri asked, confused.

“ Just answer me Yuuri. Has there been any time when something that has nothing to do with food made your mouth water as if there was a big bowl of katsudon in front of you?” Yuuko said grabbing his hand and holding it.

Yuuri felt his mind go blank and didn’t understand her line of questioning or what she was trying to find the answer for. But he tried to think of a situation where something like that had happened. He wracked his brain trying to think of examples of what she was describing, and found small moments when a nurse who didn't wear a lot of perfume came to check on him, staying in the office with Viktor for a long time, and when the subway was extra packed during rush hour.

“Sometimes when I’m around someone for long periods of time.” Yuuri said distantly not really putting the pieces together for himself.

Yuuko’s eye widened at his answer and bit her lip as she seemed to stare through him for a few moments. She looked heart broken in a way, and Yuuri wanted to know what he said that caused her to look so pained.

“Yuuri I have something that you can eat okay, but you have to promise to not freak out.” Yuuko said trying to lead him out of the bathroom,but Yuuri very quickly stopped their advances.

“Why would I freak out Yuuko, I’m would be glad to eat anything.” Yuuri responded hope rising in him, but Yuuko didn’t even turn to face him before addressing him.

“Yuuri you are going to freak out and I apologize for everything I will have to do to subdue you.” she said lightly pulling Yuuri along the hallway back towards the table. “

Why would you have to subdue me?” Yuuri said dread filling him with every forced step he took.

“ Because Yuuri, even if I’m wrong about this our relationship is going to change forever.” Yuuko told him gently as they reached the table and Yuuko pushed him down into his chair.

“Yuuri are you alright?” Loop asked him lightly tugging on his sleeve.

“Yuuri is fine Loop.”Yuuko told her. “Takeshi can you put the girls to bed right now.” she told rather than asked.

“But mom it’s so early.” The girls whined.

“Girls your mom just wants you to get a good night's sleep since she has already let you stay up late yesterday.” Takeshi told them leading them to their room.

Yuuko waited until they were out of earshot before leaving the apartment.

“Yuuri I will be right back I’m just going to get you something to eat.” Yuuko told him as she walked out the door.

Yuuri sat there in silence, only occasionally hearing the loud bombastic voice Takeshi was making while telling the girls a bedtime story. That would usually make Yuuri smile, but he could barely make it out as his anxiety seemed to grow the longer Yuuko was gone. It felt like hours even though he knew that it wasn’t even close to that. Vicchan came up to him as if he felt his discomfort and had come to comfort him. Yuuri picked Vicchan up and sat him on his lap lightly petting him as he wished the action would take away his anxiety.

Yuuri just kept petting the poodle until the door open opened and Yuuko walked towards the kitchen with a plastic bag not even looking at him as she passed. This caused Yuuri to panic even more than he already was and in turn started to hold on to Vicchan more tightly as he waited for Yuuko to approach him. When she did though he smelt the most delicious thing that has been in his presence for weeks. Yuuko walked up behind him slipping a plate with something of a pinkish red color on it. Yuuri felt himself warm at the prospect of finally being able to eat, but he quickly turned cold when he realized what it was in front of him and was filled with genuine horror.

On the plate was what he had seen in anatomy books throughout his time in the academy and outside of it. It was a human lung, too big to be related to any type of animal, and it made Yuuri sick but also so hungry. He felt his mouth salivate, much to his horror and felt his hand involuntarily reaching for the lung in front of him. Yuuri held himself back and stood up so quickly that he knocked Vicchan from his lap and the chair he was in to crash to the floor. He heard Yuuko gasp softly, but his mind was else where as it broke. His mind putting together the pieces that he didn’t want to accept. Yuuri started to feel dizzy the more his mind connected the dots of what had happened to him, he sat down in a daze, pulling his knees to his chest as he slowly started to rock back and forth.

“No, no, no, no!” Yuuri practically screamed out.

“Yuuri you are going to be okay.” Yuuko said comfortingly, taking a step forward to approach him.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Yuuri shouted at her feeling his heart ache and wetness on his cheeks.

He could see the flash of hurt in Yuuko’s eyes but couldn’t even find it in himself to feel any sense of remorse.

“Yuuri, I know you don’t mean it. You are in shock at the moment, but you have to let me help you before you hurt someone.” Yuuko said her voice strained with emotion and her eyes filled with tears.

“ What the fuck is going on here? I just got the girls to fall asleep and you are going to wake them.” Takeshi whisper yelled at the two of them. At the sound of his voice Yuuri looked up at him causing Takeshi to jump back in shock.

“Holy Shit Yuuri why do you have one Kakugan? Yuuko what is going on?” Takeshi said in shock.

“ I have no clue something must have happened with his surgery, I have known him since he was a child and he has always been human. I had a bad feeling when he smelt different but him not being able to have food confirmed it for me. I just tried to give him food and he freaked out.” Yuuko told Takeshi.

Yuuri wasn’t listening he was focused on the mirror that his eyes strayed to. In the mirror Yuuri saw that his left eye was not the usual brown but a deep red like blood, his sclera black, a ghoul’s Kakugan. Yuuri felt his mind snap and he started wailing and started to scratch at his eye in an attempt to get rid of it, his fingernails doing some damage as his fingers were being covered by blood. Yuuri had finally snapped, he just kept on rocking, he could hear Vicchan’s barking from across the room and Yuuko and Takeshi yelling at each other. Then all the outside noise went silent and all he could hear were screams. All he could see was blood, and he felt like that scared eleven year old version of himself. He could here his sister telling him softly as she closed the closet door “Don’t worry your big sister will protect you.” before her voice turned to screams and then went silent.

Yuuri’s heart was beating so hard it was pounding his ears and he felt like his chest would explode. He was way past a panic attack and arrived at a full blown mental breakdown and he just wanted to die at his realization. But then he felt someone pry his fingers from his face a soft kiss to his cheek and he felt them lean in close to whisper into his ear

“ I’m so sorry Yuuri but I can’t bear to see you hurt yourself like this.” Yuuri suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head as he went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter 2, if you liked it please leave a Kudos or Comment, I would really appreciate it.  
> Also a while ago my friend Rin made this for me when I told her I was writing this au which you can see[ here](http://mochibom.tumblr.com/post/157630812059/yuri-on-ice-x-tokyo-ghoul-crossover-au-sketch)  
> If you want you can also follow me on twitter and tumblr if you wan't to talk  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentasticabs)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenunotwrite)  
> 


	3. Break a Dove's Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being a week late, life has been a bit hectic as I've been studying for finals for the past couple of weeks. I hope that there won't be anymore late chapters, and you guys like this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read this, as your support means the world to me.

“What do you mean he quit?” Viktor asked in shock.

“ He called and stated that he’s been having complications since his surgery and doesn’t feel well enough to return, and added that he didn’t want to be a burden to you with his extended absence.” Yakov told him.

“Why would he think he was a burden and quit? he’s just sick I didn’t mind that he needed time off.” Viktor said in bewilderment.

“Look Vitya, I understand that you wanted him as a partner. but you are not in a position to be sitting and waiting for him to return. I already signed off on his resignation, but I also extended the branch that if he wanted to return he could just not under you.” Yakov stated.

“I have already chosen a new partner for you, his name is Yuri Plisetsky, he is only fifteen but I believe under your tutelage he can become amazing.”

Viktor felt himself sigh, another thing that he wasn’t allowed to decide for himself. It was always Vitya do this Vitya do that, Vitya I decided this for you. Yuuri was the first thing in his life that he was able to choose for himself and he would be damned if he let that escape him.

* * *

Yuuri was living in a nightmare, one that was cruel enough to never let him wake up throughout it. Yuuri remembered waking up strapped down to a chair in Yuuko’s apartment. He felt so numb and his head was killing him. He didn’t understand what was going on, his mind was foggy like someone had knocked him out. However, he started to remember with a jolt as soon as Yuuko entered the room with another plate this time. The more that she approached him the more that he tried to break out of the bonds keeping him in the chair.

Yuuko had spent the first morning since he learned that truth of what he had become forcing human body parts down his throat. Yuuko would sit there force feeding him, keeping his mouth closed, forcing him to chew and swallow. The whole process had made him despise himself at the moral heartache this caused him, every bite he was forced to eat that he found delicious made him want throw up and just die. Yet, Yuuko wouldn’t have any of that, she sat with him often brushing his hair back to comfort him and wiped his tears away much to his anger.

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you Yuuri, I wouldn’t wish being a ghoul on anyone.” Yuuko told him.

“ But please know that even if you feel like your world is falling apart that me and Takeshi will always be here for you.” Yuuko told him passionately.

“I’m a ghoul, I need to turn myself in, I don’t deserve to live and I don’t want to. I’m a monster. I’m just going to hurt people.” Yuuri whispered to himself like a mantra.

Yuuko just looked at Yuuri sadly, grabbing at the hand that Yuuri was using to dig into his leg, and rubbing it softly.

“Yuuri just because you are a ghoul doesn’t mean that you automatically have to hurt people, you have to stop thinking like this.” Yuuko pleaded.

“Ghouls are monsters that devour humans, it’s our duty as investigators to exterminate the threats before they hurt anyone else.” Yuuri whispered to himself.

“Then are you saying that me and the girls deserve to die Yuuri!?” Yuuko screeched at him, Causing Yuuri’s eyes to snap up at her.

“No, no you and the girls are good.” Yuuri said back confused, breaking out of his stupor a bit.

“But you are saying that all ghouls are evil Yuuri, I have been your best friend since we were children, I married a human, my girls are able to be friends with humans and go to school. We have made a conscious effort to interact with humans and not hurt them, yet because of what investigators sprout we all deserve to die.” Yuuko told him her eyes wide and full of anger and hurt.

“But..but” Yuuri stuttered out.

“There are no buts Yuuri, I’m not going to lie to you and say that bad ghouls don’t exist, but you need to know that what you have been taught is not always right and for you to have some kind of normal life now.” Yuuko told him.

Yuuri felt himself start to cry at Yuuko’s words, and he found it hard to accept what she was saying to him and she knew that as well.

“Yuuri I know it’s hard for you with what happened to your family, but there is a difference between that ghoul and us.” Yuuko told him, “What that ghoul did to your family was out of fear and hatred, and he deserved the fate that he got.”

“How would you know that Yuuko?” Yuuri asked her.

“Yuuri your family wasn’t the only one that ghoul destroyed that night.” Yuuko told him seriously as she played with the wedding band on her finger. Yuuri put the small pieces together from what he remembered about Yuuko before the incident that caused him to live with Minako. Yuuko no longer talked about her father.

“Oh,” was all he said as his stomach dropped making him feel sick at the implication of his best friend's father was the reason he no longer had a family of his own.

“He didn’t like humans, and he found out that we were friends. He didn’t want to risk getting discovered so he took it out on your family.” Yuuko said softly.

“I still feel guilt over it to this day, I’ve tried making it up to you by being your friend and trying to protect you from ghouls after the incident.”

“So you became my friend out of pity.” Yuuri said, hurt a bit from what she told him.

“No, no of course not. I just became a better friend towards you.” Yuuko told him honestly.

“Also you attract ghouls like a fucking moth to a flame let me tell you, I never went through a ghoul rebellious phase because I got all my anger out defending you.” Yuuko told him with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked ,concerned. “You always had one tailing you once a month, I guess I must have missed one since your surgeon fucked up and gave you organs from one.”

“I guess.” Yuuri said his heart sinking.

“Well from the looks of it you seem a little better, so I think it’s time I untie you and for us to have a little chat.” Yuuko told him, standing up and moving to untie the knots put in place to keep him from hurting himself. Yuuri, once released, was pulled into a hug and felt her tears on his shirt, and he hugged her back.

“You’re still the same aren’t you?” Yuuri questioned.

“I’m still your best friend, you just have the last piece of what makes me, me Yuuri.” Yuuko said reaching up to pinch his cheeks lightly.

“So Takeshi is really human, how did that happen?” Yuuri asked jokingly.

“Well we have always been friends, and as you know it developed into something more, I never planned on it going further than us dating. But, then he caught me eating and well as he says he was already so smitten that all it changed was his date plans.” Yuuko told him fondly.

“He did scream his ass off at first which is hella amusing when looking back at it, considering he thinks he’s such a macho man for marrying a ghoul and risking his life for love.” Yuuko said with a laugh. “

So that’s why you adopted the girls. Because humans and ghouls can’t reproduce?” Yuuri asked her.

“Well, very rarely it’s possible if the mother is human. But we really did adopt them, one of the employees we had when we first opened was their mother. She had a rough violent past with the CCG which caught up to her. So we took them in and it was such a blessing in such a sad time.” Yuuko answered.

“Enough talking about me though, we have to deal with you now. The first thing you have to do is quit your job at the CCG.”

“But-” Yuuri started before Yuuko interrupted.

“Are you fucking kidding me there is no way you can go back to work. You are going to call your work tell them that there are complications with your surgery, and you don’t want to be a burden to Viktor as you don’t know when you will return.”

“I was going to say ‘but what about money?’” Yuuri said raising his hand a little bit.

“Still dumb, but you can work in my coffee shop. I sometimes hire ghouls to help them get their lives together in a safe environment, you are no exception to that Yuuri.” Yuuko said with a smile.

* * *

 Except that in the weeks that came Yuuri was going to learn that working for Yuuko was going to be one of the worst decisions he had ever made. Gone was the sweet but stubborn best friend, she was a harsh boss who would happily slit your throat with a shard of glass from a mug you broke. Yuuri had never thought a person could be so angry, until he messed up on a coffee and broke a mug. Still, it was a distraction to the bitter feelings that Yuuri had towards his new life, he was admittedly still in denial about the whole thing. Yuuri still couldn’t eat the food the Yuuko gave him, it triggered him to have very violent flashbacks to when he was a child. So Yuuko would often feed him at her place, by putting a blindfold over his eyes and feeding him like a baby. Yuuri felt guilty over doing things like this even though she told him it was fine.

That wasn’t the only thing that had changed, he also was given a peek into how scared ghouls were ghoul investigators, or doves, as the ghouls referred to them as. Yuuko had a whole procedure to deal with customers that came in with a white coat and a briefcase. Mostly it involved making Takeshi, the only human in the building, deal with them. The other thing that Yuuko had brought up to Yuuri on multiple occasions was that of getting a mask, so in the off chance that Yuuri ran into one of his former colleagues he could hide his identity. Yet, that was the one thing that Yuuri was avoiding, he felt that if he got a mask like so many of the ghouls that he himself had faced he would finally lose the human part of himself. Yuuri was in the back grabbing some more coffee mugs that had been finished cleaning to put on the front counter when Yuuko came rushing in looking frantic.

“Yuuri whatever you are doing you have to stop there is an emergency in the cafe.” Yuuko burst out.

Yuuri, concerned, carefully put the mugs down before calmly asking her “What’s going on Yuuko?”

“He have a dove invasion, and this one refuses to leave until you go and talk to them.” Yuuko told him waving her arms for emphasis.

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked concern.

“The fucking reaper himself Nikiforov.” Yuuko said.

“Oh shit.” Yuuri said deadpanned.

“Oh shit is right, now go deal with it please I’m begging you, it’s making some of our customers really nervous and this is not good for business and our safety.” Yuuko begged.

Yuuri moved out of the back quickly and he was welcomed by the sight of Viktor sitting at the counter with a giant smile on his face. “I never thought you were a quitter Yuuri.” Viktor told him in false cheer. Yuuri felt himself gulp at the statement and he felt really embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I had a relapse with my health over that weekend, and they have been very often since then.” Yuuri told him.

“Is that so?” Viktor asked, not fully believing it.

“My doctor put me on stronger medicine, my dosage was not high enough and apparently my symptoms were early signs of my body rejecting the organs I was given.” Yuuri said praying that he would believe him.

“I’m sorry Yuuri that must be really scary to have a health scare like that.” Viktor said sheepishly, a light blush painting his face.

“It was and my doctor said that he didn’t know when I would be able to go back to work and I didn’t want to burden you with not having a partner.” Yuuri told him.

“Yuuri, I understand I just wish you would have told me what was going on, because now you can never be my partner again if you come back and I really liked you personally.” Viktor said with a sigh causing an awkward silence to fall between the two men.

“So besides that health scare how have you been?” Viktor asked him breaking the silence a bit later.

 “I’ve been as good as I could be considering the circumstances.” Yuuri responded.

“But how did you find out where I was?” He asked, confused.

“Oh you have this place and the owners as one of your emergency contacts. I stopped by to see if they knew where you were and I happily ran into you.” Viktor answered.

“So, how have you been Viktor?”

“Terrible let me tell you…” Viktor didn’t necessarily get to tell him at that moment because Yuuko came to interrupt them.

“Yuuri if you are going to waste time you might as well take your break and take your friend somewhere where he won’t be stealing a paying customer's seat.” she said with a smile.

“Oh Yuuri better listen to her, she seems like a feisty thing.” Viktor said winking at Yuuko much to her annoyance.

“Sure thing Yuuko, is there anything you want to do particularly Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“Let's go get something to eat Yuuri, I’m starving.” Viktor said as he almost pulled Yuuri over the counter in his excitement before letting go.

“Whoops, sorry about that Yuuri.” Viktor laughed out.

“It’s fine Viktor.” he told him.

“You better watch yourself Yuuri, because if you keep on letting people drag you around like this you are going to get in a lot of trouble.” Viktor warned him as they walked out of the cafe.

“So are you telling me to stay away from you Viktor?” Yuuri asked with a small smile.

Viktor paused for a moment, his mouth moving a bit as he muttered to himself. “ Ouch Yuuri, I only want what's best for you.” he said feigning hurt.

They walked a bit down the street from the cafe, which made Yuuri’s heart feel a bit lighter the further they strayed from Ice Castle Coffee. It was a strange effect that Viktor’s presence had on him, instead of fearful he felt more normal than he had in weeks.

“I was thinking that we could get ramen or something considering you are paying Yuuri.” Viktor said nonchalantly.

“What?!” Yuuri yelled out in confusion.

“ Just kidding Yuuri, that’s just the excuse I’m going to use when someone asks why a beautiful man like me is pigging out.”

“Sure, sure Viktor that better the reason.” Yuuri told him.

“So what's going wrong at work Viktor?” Yuuri asked concerned.

“Yuri Plisetsky happened and let me tell you he’s a cute little nightmare.” Viktor said flinching a bit.

“What did he do?” Yuuri asked with a snicker.

“ He keeps saying he’s going to surpass me and he calls me an idiot and old, and he’s like a Chihuahua that bites ankles and won’t stop yipping.” Viktor said before he started to laugh his ass off, which Yuuri gladly joined him in.

The duo kept walking until they made it to a small local ramen place that was only a counter and a few stools for customers to sit at. They sat at the counter and Yuuri found himself looking at the menu with Viktor, but then he slowly remembered that he couldn’t eat anything except for people like Viktor. Viktor took only a few minutes before he knew what he wanted and excitedly called the cook over to them.

“What can I get for you gentlemen?” the cook asked them.

“I want the Tokyo style please.”

“Can I just have a cup of coffee?” The cook nodded his head before he went to go to work, and Viktor turned to Yuuri questionably.

“You just came from working at a coffee shop and you just want coffee.” Viktor said shocked.

“I’m just not hungry I snuck a few baked goods at the shop, and I love coffee.” Yuuri told him seriously.

“ So how do you like your coffee Yuuri?” Viktor asked him.

“Black, I just like it plain.” Yuuri told him.

“That's so boring you don’t like the whipped cream, cinnamon, not even sugar and cream?” Viktor said his eyes widening in shock as the cook gave Yuuri his cup of coffee and Viktor his ramen.

“Well before I started to really need the caffeine from coffee I used to drink a lot of tea.” Yuuri admitted.

“I understand Yuuri, let me tell you I’m a vodka over coffee man myself.” Viktor said pointing at himself with a smile.

“But, I would drink about anything, Yuuri let me tell you, nothing is better than forgetting about work for a night.” Viktor told him.

“What about you Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he slurped up some of his ramen to eat.

“I’m a bit of a light weight.” Yuuri told him sheepishly which made Viktor to snort so hard that some of the broth had returned to the bowl causing the older man to have a slight coughing fit.

“You, Mr.-I-Can-Down-Sixteen-Glasses-of-Champagne-and-Still-Have-the-Coordination-to-Strip-on-a-Pole, quite sexily as the ladies in the office put it. ” Viktor said laughing to the point where his vocal cords couldn’t continue to produce the sounds anymore.

Yuuri felt himself blush at the statement and started to look at his knees in embarrassment hoping that he would somehow melt away.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t need a liver transplant after that.” Viktor said calming down a bit.

“I did actually. That and a kidney transplant.” Yuuri said trying to joke a bit but Viktor took it the wrong way.

“Oh shit Yuuri, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize when I made that comment.” Viktor said his tone and eyes apologetic.

“It’s fine Viktor I meant it as a joke not to make you feel guilty about it. Also, you should finish your ramen before it gets cold.” Yuuri reassured.

“Oops I kinda forgot to eat it didn’t I?” Viktor said a little embarrassed.

Viktor went back to eating his ramen quietly as Yuuri finished his own coffee not really savoring it, as it was nothing like the quality stuff that Yuuko gave him, not that he really expected it.

“How is your ramen?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Why do you want to try some Yuuri?” Viktor asked teasingly.

“It would be an indirect kiss if we did Yuuri.” he said with a wink.

“Wouldn’t you like that Viktor.” Yuuri said unbeknownst to him that he was leaning closer to Viktor making the older man blush a bit.

“I didn’t just come to see how you were doing Yuuri, there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about.” Viktor told him switching the topic as he leaned away from the counter and in turn Yuuri.

“What did you want to talk to me about Viktor?” Yuuri asked concerned over what it was.

“When we first met you asked me more than to be your partner.” Viktor told him.

“What else did I ask you?” Yuuri asked confused.

“You made a scene about asking me to be your partner, but it’s what you whispered in my ear that made me agree to it.” Viktor said pausing a moment to think of what he was going to say next.

“You said that you wanted me to help you get stronger so you can stand on your own and no longer be afraid of your job.” Viktor told him softly. “ It was in that moment I came to admire you in how honest and brave you were.”

 

“What’s brave in admitting that you are scared?” Yuuri asked a little annoyed.

“So much Yuuri, because despite that fear of ghouls that you have, you still worked to make sure no one else had to experience pain caused by ghouls.” Viktor said reaching out to hold onto Yuuri’s arms.

“Yuuri, I looked into your past history and I find it amazing that you decided to become an investigator.” Viktor told him his whole face lighting up.

“It’s because of you Viktor. You inspired me to face my fears.” Yuuri told him quietly .

“I’m sorry that I didn’t recognize you when we first met, it’s just you’ve grown a lot since you were eleven, no longer cute but handsome and I have a terrible memory. But I’m honored you feel that way about me.” Viktor told him.

“So Yuuri if you want maybe I can still train you to become stronger, so that one day if you ready to come back to work you will be ready.” Viktor offered.

“Of course I would, it would be a great honor.” Yuuri said loudly, jumping from his stool.

“That's great Yuuri, I’m so excited to whip you into shape!” Viktor exclaimed his mouth turning into a lazy heart shape.

However, the moment he agreed Yuuri felt his heart stop, and his anxiety spike at the realization of what he had done. Yet, he didn’t want to stop it, a part of him just wanted the opportunity to get closer to Viktor, and a sick twisted part of him wanted Viktor to find out so he would kill him. Yuuri was putting on a good front with how he was dealing with it, he tried to be normal but he was still plagued with self hatred that made him feel like he was stuck in quicksand. Everytime he tried to pull out and get some sense of normalcy he fell deeper into his depression. This moment with Viktor hurt him so much because for the short amount of time he felt human, the feeling of being a monster for thriving off of the death of others, a natural born killer. “Are you okay Yuuri?” Viktor said shaking him a bit.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri said, out of it a bit.

Viktor looked at him in concern before he slipped the money on the counter and slid off the stool. Yuuri followed suit and walked to the curtain that separated the ramen stand from the street lifting it for Viktor to walk through before leaving himself.

“Yuuri I will see you Thursday evening if that is okay with you?” Viktor asked. “I can pick you up from the shop and we can train at my apartment.”

“Yes that's fine Viktor.” Yuuri told him.

“I can’t wait for it Yuuri, I hope we can become great friends out of this.”

“It would be a privilege.” Yuuri said shocked at the man's statement.

“See you later Yuuri.” Viktor said with a wave that Yuuri returned as they went their separate ways.

Yuuri arrived back to the cafe in a few moments where Yuuko was waiting impatiently for his return.

“So what did he want?” Yuuko asked before the door even shut behind him.

“He wanted to see how I was doing.” Yuuri told her.

“Was that it Yuuri, is he going to leave you and us alone?” she continued.

“Not necessarily.” Yuuri admitted.

“What do you mean by that Yuuri?” Yuuko responded her tone lowering in annoyance.

“ He’s going to be training me on how to be a better fighter.” Yuuri said lightly hoping she wouldn’t hear. But she did and huffed loudly grabbing onto his shirt sleeve and pulling him into the back of the cafe, before she knocked him upside the head.

“Are you an idiot?” she snapped.

“Yuuko I know you are angry.”

“Angry is not even covering it, I am so speechless at your stupidity that I am beside myself.”

“But I need to learn to fight” Yuuri countered.

“As a ghoul Yuuri which I can teach you. You are putting yourself in danger for no reason.”

“I can keep my secret safe.”

“Yuuri it’s not just putting yourself at risk, you are putting me and my family at risk as well.”

“No I’m not” Yuuri protested.

“Yes you are because if you get caught, they will look into us because we gave you a job. We can get discovered and all of us will die.” Yuuko yelled at him, her eyes filling with tears.

“Yuuko it’s my life, you told me to try to find normalcy in my life this is it.” Yuuri told her pleadingly.

“Not doing something dumb like this Yuuri, please.”

“Just fucking trust me Yuuko please, if I feel like he is getting suspicious I will stop. I will not get you involved I promise.” Yuuri said reaching out for her but she stepped out of his reach.

“Do whatever you want Yuuri.” Yuuko said blowing him off out of frustration, walking back into the cafe to close it off.

“I’m sorry Yuuko.” Yuuri said to her retreating figure. “But, this is something I don’t want to give just yet because I became a monster. He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading, if you liked this chapter it would mean a lot if you left a comment or a Kudos. If you have any questions you can either ask me on twitter or on tumblr.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentasticabs)   
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenunotwrite)   
> 


	4. Transition

Yuuri was getting sick of being punched in the face, but it was the price to pay for Viktor ’ s help in getting stronger.

“Yuuri you have to learn how to duck or it’s just gonna get worse.” Viktor scolded him as he once again was able to land a hit on him.

“I’m trying okay!” Yuuri yelled out at Viktor, but the moment he realized what he did his whole face went hot and beet red.

“I am so sorry, I’m just getting frustrated because you move so fast.” Yuuri said pleading for forgiveness.

“Yuuri if you think I’m fast then you are in for a rude awakening if you meet a ghoul.” Viktor told him seriously.

“Says the undefeated investigator.” Yuuri scoffed to himself.

“What was that Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a sickly sweet smile.

“Nothing!” Yuuri yelped.

“That’s what I thought.” Viktor smirked. “So are you ready to try again?”

Yuuri nodded his head lifting his fist and taking a defensive position as Viktor took the offensive. He took a deep breath as Viktor made a charge at him trying to use the momentum to knock Yuuri off of his feet. Yuuri sidestepped only to have Viktor hook his arm around him, knocking him onto his back, causing him to cough and wheeze as the breath was knocked out of him. However, Yuuri didn’t give up and used his foot to sweep Viktor’s feet out from under him, moving quickly to straddle him. The moment he did so Viktor started a slow clap as he looked up fondly at Yuuri.

“Wow!” Viktor said as he ceased his clapping. “It only took you a month to make some progress, maybe I can finally stop holding back.”

“That's encouraging.” Yuuri said deadpanned.

“It’s because the next time you beat me in a fist fight it will be because of your own merit.” Viktor told him.

“But don’t worry now that I know you can kinda keep up we can start sparring with fake swords and stuff like that.” he added as an afterthought.

“Sounds great.” Yuuri told him, excited.

“So are you going to get off of me now Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a laugh that caused Yuuri to blush embarrassed, over the fact that he was, in fact, still sitting on Viktor, scrambled off of him.

“I’m so sorry Viktor.” Yuuri squeaked out.

“Don’t worry Yuuri you aren’t the first person to straddle me like this.” Viktor said with a wink which made Yuuri to gulp and his face get hotter. “Aww Yuuri you’re blushing.” Viktor pointed out placing his hands to Yuuri’s cheeks making Yuuri blush harder and stutter out.

“I should get going , I have the late afternoon shift today.” Yuuri told him , getting up onto his feet.

“Oh.” was all Viktor said , disheartened , as Yuuri collected his jacket.

“I will see you next week at the same time right?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure.” Viktor replied nonchalantly as he got off of the floor as well.

“Bye Viktor.” Yuuri said , waving a bit as he walked out Viktor’s apartment door.

“Later.” was the short response Yuuri received.

Yuuri walked out of the apartment breathing a sigh of relief at once again not being discovered by Viktor. Every time that they sparred he was terrified that something would spur his eyes to change or his kagune to finally show itself. Yet, to both his satisfaction and disappointment it hadn’t happened in the weeks that they trained together. Yuuri usually went to Viktor’s apartment three days a week to train after work. Usually when he arrived to train Viktor’s living room was devoid of any personal items and the furniture was moved out of the way. They would practiced for a few hours before Yuuri returned to his own apartment to take Vicchan out for his nightly walk. Tonight however, Yuuko asked him to come over for him to receive his monthly meal, and so that they could talk. 

Yuuri arrived at the coffee shop well after closing and Yuuko was obviously waiting for him as he didn’t even have a chance to knock before she opened the door.

“Hey Yuuri I’m glad you can make it.” Yuuko told him as she literally pulled him through the door.

“Hi Yuuri, what was it like meeting with the reaper ? ” the triplets asked. Grabbing onto his legs to hug him.

“It was painful, if I am being honest I was knocked on my butt more than I would like.” Yuuri smiled down at them. “ How was school for you girls?” Yuuri asked in return.

“I dared this kid to eat dirt and he did.” Axel told him.

“Sounds like a charmer.” Yuuri said with a laugh.

“A second grader pushed me off the monkey bars.” Loop told him.

“Loop, please tell me you didn’t try to get back at him.” Yuuko interjected sounding worried.

“Don’t worry mama I told a teacher.” Loop informed her.

“Loop once bit a girl’s hand really hard after she pulled her hair in pre-k, it was really bad and were lucky that the teacher never thought more of it than behavior problems, and that we were asked to not come back instead of the CCG showing up at our door.” Takeshi told him quietly.

“Oh” was all that Yuuri had in him to respond to that fact.

“ My teacher told me I’m good at drawing.” Lutz told him.

“I would love to see your drawings Lutz.” Yuuri told her sweetly which caused the young girl to smile brightly up at him.

Yuuri had to admit that one of the few good things that came out of his transformation was that he felt so much closer to the Nishigori family. There was no longer a veil of secrecy over the fact that he was a ghoul investigator and they were a family of ghouls and  sympathisers . Yuuri loved it the most when the girls would tell him their stories from school and when they would sit at the counter if he was working to get help with their homework. They made him feel normal, and he was so happy to get to see them more than the handful of times through the years at the few dinners he got to spend at the Nishigori’s in the past.

“Yuuri I think it’s time you start learning how to behave and act like a ghoul.” Yuuko told him not really looking him in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked confused. “I’m eating , what more is there to being a ghoul?”

“Yuuri you have to learn how to use your Kagune to fight if you ever get caught by investigators.” Yuuko told him.

“Why would I get caught by investigators, it’s not like I’m doing anything that would get their attention.” Yuuri stated, more confused than before. 

“Yuuri, it’s been three months since you’ve become a ghoul, and in my attempts to get you settled I haven’t told you everything about the life you are getting  in to.” Yuuko told him.

“She honestly wouldn’t be bothering you with this if it wasn’t for Otabek coming here.” Takeshi added.

“Who’s Otabek?” Yuuri asked confused.

“He’s our leader. You see every ward has a ghoul leader, usually it’s because they killed the old leader, but in our case ours was killed by the CCG and he was someone we all mutually respected.” Yuuko answered.

“What does that have to do with me?” Yuuri asked.

“ He has to keep track of all the ghouls in the ward, and make sure that they know all the rules of the ward.” Yuuko explained.

“What kind of rules?” Yuuri asked.

“Staying within ghoul territory lines, one body per ghoul a month, not picking fights with the CCG, those kinds of things.” Yuuko told him.

“What happens if you don’t follow?” Yuuri asked.

“Otabek and his small gang depending on the offense will either kick you out of the ward or kill you.” Yuuko told him seriously.

“Which is funny considering he gets into the most altercations with the CCG.” Takeshi said with a snort.

“Takeshi, he’s a good boy , he gets into altercations trying to protect the ghouls that the CCG goes after.” Yuuko said slapping his arm lightly.

“Why is he coming here though?” Yuuri asked.

“ It’s because this ward is one of the more peaceful ones, a lot of the ghouls here can’t get food for themselves so they come to us and Otabek asking for food.” Takeshi explained.

“We’re known for the fact that Yuuko is a guilt free eater and most  of the time we have bodies to spare so we give them to Otabek to give to other ghouls.” he added.

“What do you mean guilt free?” Yuuri asked lost. 

“Yuuko doesn’t kill for food, she goes to places known for suicide jumpers and collects the dead bodies there which is why we sadly have a lot of food to go around.”

“ I didn’t know that.” Yuuri said, in shock.

“Well you never asked where your food came from.” Yuuko told him softly.

“You need to learn to be a ghoul because of the fact that I’m feeding you, I don’t mind , don’t think that me telling you this mean s I find you bothersome okay ? But, you are another mouth to feed and I’m going to need help collecting more bodies.” Yuuko told him

Takeshi took that moment to chime in by saying “We have all of our employees pitch in and Yuuri it’s not that bad ,  even I go to collect them sometimes. But, it’s our side job to get the bodies to make other ghouls lives easier.”

“I get it and I guess it’s better than killing humans, but why do I have to learn how to use my kagune ? ” Yuuri asked fearfully.

“It's because there has been evidence that  D oves have been staking those spots out for ghouls.” Takeshi told him coldly.

“What evidence?” Yuuri inquired not remembering any type of investigations like this from when he was in the CCG.

“Because Yuuri why do you think you’re our only employee as of late ? ” Yuuko said sadly. “We’ve never had many to begin with as we are a small cafe, but we sent employees out to get the bodies and they never came back, I’ve been lucky the last few times I went out.” 

“Yuuri we just want you to stay safe on the off chance that we have to send you to collect bodies.” Takeshi told him.

“How am I supposed to get my Kagune to come out?” Yuuri asked finding his resolve

“ Um let's just say that you are going to hate us once it come s out.” Yuuko said sheepishly.

“Why would I hate you?” Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You’re going to find out soon enough Yuuri.” Yuuko told him. “Follow me though because we are gonna need to go somewhere where you won’t disturb the neighbors.” she added walking towards the kitchen of the cafe. 

In the back of the kitchen there was a door that had a padlock on it. Yuuko walked up to it quickly putting in the code as the triplets tried to get close enough to catch a glimpse of the code. The door made a soft click which prompted Yuuko to open the door and beckon Yuuri to follow her through. The door led to a rickety staircase that led to a basement of some sort.

“This is the major reason that we bought this particular property for our cafe.” Yuuko told him. “This basement connects to the major tunnel system in Japan, through that door over there.” she pointed out towards a huge steel sliding door across the open concrete space.

“We use it to keep in shape, and as an escape if the CCG ever comes here for a raid.” Yuuko continued.

“You know that the CCG patrols the tunnels.” Yuuri told Yuuko seriously turning towards her.

“Yes but it’s rare , and they focus more on the underground 24th ward where all the cannibal ghouls are. Am I right?” Yuuko asked.

“You are.” Yuuri admitted.

“We don’t have nothing really to worry about then. This is really just a quick escape, as the tunnels are so confusing it’s close to impossible to navigate them. Hence the locks on all the doors to keep little curious kiddies out.” Yuuko said giving a pointed look to the triplets who giggled at her.

“They tried to play explorers in the tunnels without our knowledge, we were thankful that they didn't stay to o far before we realized they were gone.” Takeshi said a little put off by the memory.

“So how am I going to get my Kagune out?” Yuuri asked again.

“It’s a very complex procedure, so I want you to lay down on your stomach and close your eyes for me.”

“Sure.” Yuuri was confused as he moved to lay down on his stomach closing his eyes as he heard slight whispers coming from Yuuko and Takeshi. 

“Girls why don’t you go listen to your music over there while we help Yuuri ? ” Yuuko suggested/

Yuuri felt himself start to relax into the position even though the concrete on his stomach felt unnaturally cold and a little rough, but that all changed in a split second.

“Fuck!” Yuuri screamed out as he opened his eyes to Takeshi bending his middle finger back towards his wrist creating a loud cracking sound. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuuri shouted at him.

“I’m trying to get your Kagune out, and the only known way to do that is to get your natural defense instincts to kick in and force it out” Takeshi told him.

Yuuri felt his skin prickle in anger at the revelation of what exactly was going to make him hate Yuuko and Takeshi, at least for a couple of hours.

“Why aren’t you doing it?” Yuuri yelled out numbly to Yuuko.

“ I didn’t want to hurt you and Takeshi is always looking for an excuse to show off how strong he is.” Yuuko said like it was obvious.

“ Yeah, like that's doing me a lot of good.” Yuuri said sarcastically.

“Okay so the finger wasn’t working, so we are going to have to try breaking something else.” Takeshi told him.

“ Are you ready?” Takeshi asked.

“No but you are going to anyway.” Yuuri answered as he let his torso fall back to the ground closing his eyes in a cheap attempt at preparing himself for the pain. However, Takeshi didn’t go for another finger, instead he grabbed and twisted his arm back dislocating it quickly. Yuuri felt everything go white in that moment as the pain radiated through him causing him to yell out in pain. This was nothing like the finger breaking, and he hadn’t felt anything this terrible since his life altering surgery months ago. His arm didn’t just burn but his back did as well, he no longer felt the presence of Takeshi by his side. Yuuri eventually opened his eyes and saw Yuuko holding onto Takeshi , wide eyed , as she must have pulled him away from him. He also noticed the girls aiming a cellphone camera at him. Yuuko had tears in her eyes as she slowly approached him her mouth moving but Yuuri only heard ringing in his ears. 

Yuuko seemed to notice and just rubbed his arm comforting for a while as if it would soothe his pain a bit. It didn’t but it did soothe him enough mentally that the ringing in his ears finally passed.

“Yuuri it’s okay your kagune came out so Takeshi isn’t going to hurt you anymore, and we’re going to give you food so you heal quicker.” Yuuko told him and Yuuri slowly nodded at her to let her know that h e understood.

“I’m going to have to have to relocate your shoulder and I’m so sorry, but it’s the only way to make sure it heals correctly.” Yuuko said as she grabbed his arm lightly moving it quickly as if to reduce that sharp pain he experienced as it went back into it’s socket. All that Yuuri could do was moan in the pain, his throat sore from screaming as much as he did already. Takeshi must have been the one to grab the food as it was placed in front of Yuuri.

He didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed at the meat in front of him, gone was the hesitation and fear. He just felt the pleasure of the savory meal. Yuuri was so out of it that he couldn’t even remember the reason that he hated eating when it tasted like this.

“Yuuri are you okay?” Yuuko asked him , concerned.

“I want more food.” Yuuri told her as his eyes slowly drifted to Takeshi which Yuuko noticed immediately.

“Takeshi why don’t you and the girls go upstairs and I will take care of Yuuri.” Yuuko said the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

“What's wrong with him ? ” Takeshi asked.

“He’s starving , probably due to the fact that he doesn’t eat enough and his Kagune just burned a lot of RC cells that he’s trying to replenish.” Yuuko told him. “He’s not himself at the moment and he is looking at you like he used to look at Katsudon, and I don’t want you to get hurt or him to feel the guilt.” Yuuko said in a rush.

Takeshi was shocked at her words but did not hesitate to collect the girls and hurry upstairs as Yuuko subtly sat herself on Yuuri’s back to make sure he didn’t move. Once the door at the top of the stairs closed Yuuko moved off of him , moving towards the fridge in the area. Yuuko quickly grabbed one of the arms that was in there before bringing it to Yuuri who quickly snatched it out of her hand before ripping it apart and eating it quickly. However, it was very shortly after that Yuuri had realized what happened and he felt disgusted with himself.

Yuuri felt tears well up in his eyes, he felt so sick when he came to his senses , he felt the guilt creep up at him for devouring a human body without remorse , and for even  for  a brief moment wanting to eat Takeshi. 

“ Yuuko, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri cried.

“I know Yuuri, and I understand how you are feeling. But, please know that I’m not mad and Takeshi won’t be either.” Yuuko told him.

“You’re just saying that.” Yuuri told her softly.

“No I’m not Yuuri , there isn’t much you can do that wouldn’t make it possible for me to forgive you.”she  said seriously , turning him over to get him to sit up.

“I wanted to eat your husband.” Yuuri told her.

“Same here.” Yuuko told him with a smile , knocking her shoulder into his gently. 

“Oww!” Yuuri moaned at the action.

“Sorry!” Yuuko squeaked , moving away from him a bit.

Yuuri looked down at his hands, noticed the blood that covered them and for a brief moment he felt his heart race. Yuuri ha d had blood on him before but never that of a human's, never that much. However, the more he stared at the blood the more it made him hungry and his hatred more pronounced. 

Yuuko paused for a moment as if she noticed the slight change in his attitude and asked him, “Do you want to talk about it?” Her words snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts as he lowered his hands back down to his sides.

“I don’t know what to talk about.” Yuuri told her honestly.

“Well how about  how you’re  feeling at this moment is a good starting point.” She pushed.

“I’m hungry and I don’t want to eat because I hate it.” 

“You know I didn’t kill them right?” Yuuko told him softly.

“ I know since you told me but everytime I think about it I just remember my family.” Yuuri said.

“ I’m sorry Yuuri, I understand I’m just worried about your mental health in all this.” 

“ I will be fine . Yuuko do you mind leaving me alone for a few minutes ? ” Yuuri asked.

“Sure Yuuri.” Yuuko stood from her spot on the ground , leaving him to join her family upstairs.

“Just come up when you’re ready.” Yuuko told him before shutting the door behind her. Yuuri looked back to his hand lifting them up to his mouth before licking all the excess blood his body shaking as he did so.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and the Nishigori family acted like nothing had happened since the incident in the basement, which Yuuri was very thankful for. Yuuri just continued working and making coffee like he always did at Ice Castle Coffee, however Yuuko did break the silence a few days later.

“Do you wanna know what Kagune type you are?” Yuuko asked him warmly.

“Huh?” Yuuri gasped out in surprise.

“You know Mr. ex investigator whether your kagune comes out of your shoulders as an Ukaku, under your shoulder blades the koukaku, a rinkaku that comes from your lower back, or the bikaku from your tailbone.” She told him poking the places on his back as she said the names.

“What RC type are you Yuuko?” Yuuri asked her

“I’m a Ukaku cause I’m an angel.” Yuuko said causing Yuuri to laugh.

“So what am I?” Yuuri asked her.

“From the looks of it you are a Rinkaku, it looks like vines.” 

“Oh.” was all that Yuuri said.

“Since you got it out once it should be easier to release and I can start showing you how to use yours.” Yuuko told him as Takeshi poked his head through the kitchen door.

“Otabek is here to see you” Takeshi said pointing his thumb behind him.

“Oh already.” Yuuko said in surprise.

“Yuuri come on you should meet him.” Yuuko said as she left the kitchen area , Yuuri following closely behind her.

When Yuuri entered the counter area of the cafe there was only a few people in cafe , all wearing similar clothing as if part of a gang, with leather jackets , rough jeans and worn shoes. Yuuri didn’t know which  one of them was Otabek. Yuuri had originally thought it was the man with the full grown beard, yet that was dashed when Yuuko approached the man that seemed the least intimidating of the bunch and started talking to him.

Yuuri didn’t know what he was expecting from Otabek but it wasn’t what he was seeing. When Yuuri heard about the ghoul leader he wasn’t expecting someone so young , or if he was being honest someone so short. Otabek was obviously a new adult as shown through the slight ly chubby cheeks that were not fully showing his cheek bones. He looked intimidating yet he still looked young and he couldn’t imagine the pressure that he had on his plate being so young.

“Yuuko are you going to be able to secure me bodies by Monday ? ” he asked her

“Yes Otabek , it won’t be as much as usual because I have another mouth to feed here.” She replied

“ Yuuri come over here so you can meet Otabek.” Yuuko called out to him.

“Yuuko any contribution is fine as long as I don’t have to kill a noticeable amount of humans to feed everyone.” Otabek told her calmly. Yuuri slowly approached him as he felt the other ghouls in the room keep their eyes on him. It made Yuuri nervous, and for that brief moment wish he had a quinque on him to protect himself.

“Otabek this is my new mouth to feed, Yuuri.” Yuuko told him brightly.

“He looks a little too old to be a baby.” Otabek said dryly.

“He is a bit of a cry baby if I’m being honest” Yuuko said jokingly as Yuuri interjected with a loud call of protest causing her to giggle.

“ You don’t smell right, too human.” Otabek told him bluntly, causing Yuuri to stiffen in response.

“He’s not a full ghoul, he’s only half. I’ve known him since he was little and he needed someone to stay with for a while.” Yuuko told him.

“Half ghouls don’t exist.” Otabek told her.

“Well obviously they do.” Yuuko said lighting sinking her nails into Yuuri’s arm causing him to hiss in pain and his left kakugan to shine through.

“Holy shit . But  that's nothing to me I’m a Chimera ghoul meaning I have two Kagune” said a loud tan ghoul who was sitting alone at one of the tables.

“We know JJ, you tell us all the time,” laughed a male ghoul with brown hair that touched his shoulders.

“Shut up Leo!” the ghoul named JJ yelled at him.

“You guys are being too loud and disrespectful in Yuuko’s home cut it off.” Otabek scolded.

“Sorry Boss.” the two ghouls told him.

Otabek turned back to Yuuri to question him further, yet wasn’t able to speak as a flurry of footsteps were heard racing down the steps of the apartment into the cafe , slamming the door open.

“Hi Otabek!” the three girls called out to him, causing the older man to look uncomfortable and lightly wave at the girls. Which prompted the girls to come racing over to him, causing him to smile a bit even though you could see how tense he was getting. Yuuri could understand though because the moment they braked on their feet they started to interrogate them.

“Have you fought any investigators lately?” Loop asked.

“ Have you kicked any ghouls out of the ward lately?” Axel asked.

“Is it true that you were almost captured by the CCG recently ? ” Lutz asked him. All the questions caused the man to lightly flush as if he was trying to process the questions that were shot at him  in rapid fire. Otabek looked down at the girls for a moment before he thought of answers.

“Yes.” was all he told them causing the girls jaws to open in shock at the little amount of information , making Yuuko to start giggling.

“Come on Otabek, you can’t just leave it at that, you gotta tell us more. What was it like fighting investigators and ghouls ? That must be so cool and you're leaving out all the details.” Lutz pleaded with him. Yet, at the moment Otabek was silently pleading with their mother to get them to stop , much to Yuuko’s amusement.

“Girls, Otabek is a little bit busy today, and has much to do, maybe he will answer your questions on Monday.” Yuuko told them.

“But mom, you tell us that every time and Otabek never does.” the girls complained.

“Maybe if you weren’t so nosy he would want to answer you more.” Yuuko chided causing the girls to huff.

“Why don’t you girls go do your homework and I’ll try to to convince Otabek to tell you a story next time.” Yuuko she added. 

“Fine.” the girls huffed as they detached themselves from Otabek’s side and left to go back upstairs to the apartment.

“I’m sorry Otabek, but maybe if you told them a story to answer their questions they would leave you alone.” Yuuko told him.

“You told me that the first time and look where we are now.” Otabek told her dryly which caused Yuuko to blush , embarrassed.

“So , Yuuri , you are a family friend and employee here?” Otabek asked turning to Yuuri.

“Yes, I’ve known Yuuko since I was ten years old, and I’ve been working here for the past few months.” Yuuri answered.

“Maybe that's why I feel like I’ve seen you before, you must be in the area often then.” Otabek said more to himself then to him.

However, Yuuri was sure that they were more likely to have encountered each other when he was an investigator then just him walking through town to visit Yuuko. That information made him nervous considering Yuuko told him to pretend that he was a natural half ghoul, and that his father was one and his mother was human. Which according to Yuuko is the only possible way that a half-ghoul could be conceived.

“Would you be willing to help me sometime?” Otabek asked him catching Yuuri off guard for a moment. He didn’t know if he should say yes or not, because while he didn’t see helping Otabek as a bad thing he didn’t know what that offer entailed. So he decided to give Otabek a neutral answer.

“Can I take some time to think about it?” Yuuri asked him.

“Yes, it’s a request that you can accept anytime.” Otabek told him, and then turned is attention to Yuuko. “Yuuko , I will be back on Monday for the meat, I have to get going back to the shelter.” 

“A lot of doves lately?” Yuuko asked , concerned.

“Yeah, they’re looking for something other than me and I’m trying to figure out what.” Otabek told her. “Guys it’s time to go.” he called his crew that was with him as he walked out of the cafe, with them rushing out of their seats to follow him.

“Bye Otabek. Good luck.” Yuuko told him.

Otabek turned at her words and nodded his head towards her in a goodbye and the bell on the door chimed with their exit.

“So thats Otabek ? ”

“ Yup.” Yuuko said.

“Man of few words isn’t he , ” Yuuri observed 

Yuuko snorted “ Indeed he is.”she agreed. 

“Hey Yuuko, can I help you collect the bodies for you to get them to Otabek in time?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri you don’t have to.” Yuuko told him.

“I know that you don’t want me to feel obligated, but I feel like I need to start pulling my weight and start helping you because I have definitely been a burden on you.” Yuuri told her softly.

“Yuuri please don’t think you're a burden on me , you're not.” Yuuko responded.

“Just let me help you then so I can stop feeling like one.” Yuuri said.

“Okay, Yuuri if this is what you want, I’m going to have to get you a temporary mask . Not only have doves been stalking the sites but they are also in the area.” 

“I’m also going to have to give you the directions to the spots.Yuuri you also have your license right?” Yuuko asked.

“I had to get it when I became an investigator.” 

“Okay then are you okay going tonight ?  that's when I was going to go, and it takes me a while to prepare then for Otabek.” Yuuko questioned.

“I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be.” Yuuri told her honestly.

“Okay just stay here  ‘ cause I have an idea of what we can do as a temporary mask.” Yuuko said smirking to herself a bit.

“Yuuko what are you thinking of ? ” Yuuri called out to her as she almost skipped towards the front door.

“Nothing you need to worry about Yuuri.” Yuuko said , smiling wide at him as  she  walked through the door.

“I’d be very concerned if I was you.” Takeshi told him as he walked out from the kitchen.

“Oh trust me I know.” Yuuri told him as he took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

Yuuri did have every reason to worried as Yuuko’s brilliant idea for a temporary mask was a medical mask that was light blue and had poodles on it, as well as a pair of glasses with a fake nose and mustache that had holographic eyes. Yuuri was thankful that he had something to cover his face, but he was obviously a little embarrassed as the mask and glasses was meant for children.

“Isn’t it great Yuuri ?  They look like Vicchan don’t they ? ” Yuuko told him , all smiles.

“It’s cute just like our Yuuri.” Takeshi said trying to hide his smile.

“Hahaha you guys are so funny.” Yuuri said with a bit of spite.

“So now that I have the mask what am I supposed to do.” Yuuri asked a little annoyed. 

“As long as you don’t run into investigators it should be very easy.” Yuuko told him. “All you have to do if go to the cliffs at these addresses which you can put into the GPS if you get lost, and see if there are any bodies there and if there are you can either dismember them there, and put them in the duffle bag. Or you can use the Yuuri method I made, I bought and using the run to put the bodies you find in the rug so you don't have to look at them.” Yuuko told them.

“Is there an amount of how decomposed the bodies have to be for me to leave them or take them?” Yuuri asked.

“Not really. Obviously the fresher the better, but ghouls don’t get sick like humans, so in reality the most it does is take on a quality like alcohol if a body sits for a while.” Yuuko told him.

“So you can get drunk off of human bodies?” Yuuri asked , confused.

“Yeah, but more on the blood, classier ghouls then us actually make wine from fermented human blood.” Yuuko told him. “However, that's all I’m going to tell you as you should probably get going this is going to take you awhile to get done.” 

“Oh okay.” Yuuri said as he grabbed the mask and rug from Yuuko, starting to walk towards the kitchen that lead to the back of the cafe where the Nishigori’s van was. Yuuri heard Taskeshi yell to him to not crash the van, which made Yuuri smile a bit.

Yuuko was right this would take him a while to do as all the cliffs on the list were probably ten to fifteen minutes from each other, and were on the outskirts of Tokyo. There were a good ten on the list, and while some cliffs had no bodies, some would have over five. Yuuri found himself feeling sorry and would praying for the people who jumped. While Yuuko might see this as a guilt free method, it still made Yuuri uncomfortable. There were bodies of all different walks of life, there were those who were well into their adulthood and there were teens that would never see better days. In many ways it was those thoughts that made him feel like a hypocrite, as he spent a good amount of his teen years thinking about doing this, and more recently since he became a ghoul.

Yuuri felt himself mourning for them because of the guilt free way of living, these people's families would never know what happened to them. These people would be forever missing, and Yuuri felt guilty that he would be the cause of it. Yet, he continued his job because he wanted to not be a burden anymore, all with a growling stomach and an aching heart. He in many ways felt like he was becoming desensitized to the thought of being a ghoul, but in this moment he realized how human he still felt, and how he was slowly losing that as well. As the more bodiesYuuri collected the more he was tempted to take a bite instead of feeling sorry.

A fter a few hours  Yuuri  had finally made it to the last cliff on Yuuko’s list which was ironically the one closest to Ice Castle Coffee. Yuuri put his mask back onhis face and got out of the van looking around for anyone in the area. When Yuuri observed that the coast was clear he walked out towards the edge to see if there was a body there .  There was one of a middle aged man. Yuuri carefully climbed down the cliff after he threw the rug down first . when Yuuri’s feet carefully touched the bottom he grabbed the rug and made his way towards the body. Yuuri laid the rug out and went to grab the body when a hand roughly grasped his wrist halting the movement.

“Well what do we have here?” a crisp voice asked causing Yuuri ’s heart to pound , his eyes widening at the fear of getting caught. Yuuri slowly turned his head and caught the sight of death, as he came face to face with The Reaper Viktor Nikiforov himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is so late but I have been very busy the last couple of weeks and I'm really hoping I find more time soon. But, I hope that you guys like this chapter, and if you do please leave a kudos or comment.  
> If you have any questions you can either ask me on twitter or on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentasticabs)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kenunotwrite)  
> 


	5. The Prick of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is sorry it took so long.

 

Yuuri felt his heart beat a thousand times per second, he couldn’t breathe and he ripped his hand away from Viktor’s grip pushing himself to his feet. Facing Viktor to try to figure out what would be better for him, to run or fight. However the way that Viktor looked at him made him feel like a monster, and he could feel the anger and hatred behind the eyes that had only ever showed him kindness and mischief.

“Ghouls like you disgust me the most, can’t even bother to kill for themselves.” Viktor told him harshly.  “Ghouls like you always show up here and take advantage of someone’s pain, and it’s disgusting.” He added.

“But I’ve learned that if I come here once in awhile you make my job as an investigator a lot easier.” Viktor said as he opened the quinque case that was in his right hand, revealing a staff like quinque, which Yuuri recognized instantly as his iconic Aura. Yuuri knew in that moment if he was going to get out of here he would have to fight him. He waited for him to make the first move. He didn’t even have the chance to prepare himself before he felt himself get stabbed through the stomach causing him to cough blood into the mask, staining it, and calling out in pain.

“Oh shucks did I get your mask dirty? quite the shame considering how cute it is.” Viktor said as he leaned in close to his Yuuri’s face, grabbing onto one of the elastic strings keeping the mask to his ears. Yuuri could feel Viktors breath on his mouth, and didn’t hesitate to kick Viktor off of him, and by doing so he dislodged Aura from his stomach.

“Oh wow this puppy has a little bark.” Viktor observed as the kick barely phased him.

“I’m not going to let you kill me.” Yuuri told him as he consciously tried to lower his voice to make it less recognizable

“Oh they all say that, and I always win.” Viktor told him. “Which I can tell you know because I can smell the fear coming off of you.”

Yuuri was afraid, horrified would be more be a more accurate description but, Yuuri, in that moment did not want to die. So Yuuri got back on his feet and ready to fight him again. He tried to picture that this was one of their sparring sessions that didn’t hold weight, yet he also now knew what Viktor meant when he said that he was going easy on him. Fighting Viktor for real was nothing compared to a spare, but he had to try. Yuuri might hate himself but as Viktor ran at him again he realized that he still had things to do, people he wanted to talk to. He wanted to take Vicchan out for walks because he’d been a terrible owner lately, he needed to call Minako because he’d been avoiding her calls, and he wanted to respond to Phichit’s snarky text about them not talking lately.

So when Viktor charged this time he was going to avoid it at all costs, the moment that Viktor got close he moved a little out of the way, kicking the quinque that resulted in him getting slashed in the leg instead of the torso this time. Which Yuuri found to be a huge improvement if he ignored the pain, but Viktor still had the upper hand because Yuuri could not get his Kagune out not matter how much pain he was in. A part of him didn’t want to hurt him, as this man no matter how much he was terrified in that moment, Viktor was still his idol. Yuuri took the moment that he was able to deflect his blow slightly and tried to run away from Viktor. Unfortunately he didn’t get far as Viktor used the second setting of his quinque to hit him with  projectiles. Which stopped Yuuri in his tracks as the pain seemed to explode out of him, knocking him off his feet.

Viktor moved to approach him causing Yuuri to try to move away in fear but he wasn’t able to get far before he was stabbed again. However, Viktor didn’t just leave it at that he twisted the quinque in causing him more pain than anything else.

“You used such big words before about not dying and look at you now.” Viktor said crouching down next him.

“I will admit though that you are making my job a lot easier.” Viktor told him “Let me tell you that this is a lot easier just sitting here a few days a week waiting for a desperate enough ghoul like you to come looking for an easy prey.” he added giving him a chilling smile.

“You know I hate my job, I hate everything about it from the freedom, to the long hours and the constant loss around me. The only pleasure I get out of it is that I get to get rid of the likes of you before you ruin someone’s life.” Viktor told him as he pushed the  quinque further into Yuuri causing him to call out in pain and for more blood to erupt from his mouth.

“Don’t investigators have rules about not causing a ghoul anymore pain than necessary?” Yuuri spat at him and he felt something pop in his back, which caused Viktor’s hand to still as his eyes widened a bit and seemed to look a little dazed. Yuuri used that moment to use his legs to twist them over knocking Viktor onto his back. Then with all the strength he had pulled the quinque out of his stomach, ripping it out of Viktor’s hands and throwing it as far as possible.

 

Yuuri didn’t even bother grabbing for the body. He wobbled his way to the cliff trying to desperately climb to no avail when he noticed a red object almost like a tree branch lodged into the rock and he used it to help pull himself up the cliff to where he would be safe as Viktor never called for back up. When Yuuri reached the top he felt out of breath and achy as he made the last couple of strides to the van. Once he sat he pulled off the mask and glasses and turned on the ignition and raced away from the area towards Yuuko’s.

As he ran off Viktor still laid in the grass staring up to the sky in shock. It wasn’t just the words of the ghoul that shook him to the core. They held so much meaning in their own right as he was reminded of the one rule that a lot of investigators ignored. But that wasn’t what made Viktor feel like he was experiencing heart failure, it was the ghouls Kagune, a rinkaku that was etched in his mind forever. The branch-like appearance, the red color, was the exact one that was used to kill his siblings in the home, the same one that hugged him, leaving blood stains on his shirt. The kagune that he had seen when the CCG came and removed him from his mother, who that very kagune belonged to. Viktor felt nauseated at the very thought of it, his vision swimmed and he felt his dinner leave his mouth, leaving him dry heaving and shaking. Viktor would look for his quinque later when his muscles finally remembered that they only obeyed to him.

Yuuri raced through the streets, praying that no cop would be on his journey back to Yuuko. He was having a anxiety attack , his mind racing as well as his heart. He felt as if his organs were falling out of him with each movement he made his anxiety making him hyper aware of his body’s lame attempts at healing. While this one was closest to Yuuko’s it was still a ten minute drive from the last drop.

When he arrived he slammed the van door closed and rammed his way into Ice Castle Coffee barely being able to make it through the door. Yuuri heard a shrill scream and the breaking of a glass and when he looked up and saw one of the triplets, but he couldn't tell which one she was in his state.

“Yuuri it’s okay, this is not your fault okay, but I’m going to need you to stay awake okay. You’re going to have to eat to speed up the healing process and I will try to stop the bleeding.” Yuuko told him. Axel was the first to return to them in the kitchen placing the med kit into her mother's arms.

“Axel I’m going to need you to help me keep him propped up as  bandage him okay.” Yuuko told the girl, who just nodded in response. Yuuko pulled him up softly removing his shirt while instructing Axel to sit behind him and press on his shoulders to keep him upright. Yuuko carefully wrapped the bandages around his middle tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Takeshi, very soon after Yuuko tied the bandage, came running into the kitchen from the basement. Placing all the body parts he could hold in his arms in front of Yuuri. Yuuri wasted no time and devoured everything in his sight as quickly as possible, not even questioning the morality of it. He didn’t feel satisfied until there was only clean bones left in his wake, but it was also in that moment that the pain and exhaustion finally caught up with him causing him to pass out right into Yuuko’s arms.

He came to when he hard loud bark and scratching at the door. Yuuri opened his eyes and as usual without his contacts or glasses everything was blurry. He felt around for his glasses that were usually on the beside table, yet when he reached out he didn’t even feel the table. His confusion caused him to sit up and he realized that the walls were not his but a soft pink, he made the logical conclusion that he must be in the triplets room. No longer feeling like someone blew a hole into him and itchy, Yuuri realised he must have healed. That was confirmed when Yuuko came to check on him shortly after he woke.

“I’m so glad that you are okay. You gave us quite the fright when you showed up here pretty much dead.” Yuuko told him. “We brought Vicchan here when we got you clothes to change you into, we figured that is what you would want.” she added.

“Thank you and I’m sorry for the commotion that I created and for making you all worry.” Yuuri told her the guilt flowing out of his voice.

“Yuuri, it couldn’t be helped, I’m just glad you are here to give me an unnecessary apology. But, what exactly happened that got you into that state?” she asked her voice wavering slightly.

“I got caught at the last stop on your list, I went to grab the body when I was grabbed and pulled away. It was an investigator, and I tried my best to fight and get away but they were stronger. I was barely able to get away.” he told her.

“Was it someone you know? Did they recognize you?” ] her voice troubled.

“No I didn’t know them, and I don’t think they recognized me.” Yuuri lied.

“Oh, that's such a relief.” Yuuko said letting a loud sigh of relief sitting on the bed next to him and patting his head lightly. “I was worried you ran into someone who would be able to figure out it was you.”

“Don’t worry Yuuko, I covered my face well enough.” Yuuri comforted her.

“I’m so happy you were able to come back.” Yuuko told him with a warm, wet smile.

Yuuri and Yuuko sat there in silence for a moment neither of them speaking, Yuuri was trying to form the question that he needed to ask her. His encounter with Viktor was an extreme wake up call for how he had been acting since he learned he was a ghoul. Yuuri had been trying to close himself off from the world, and in the process damned himself. He was letting his fears get in the way of him learning how to live in his new life, and along the way he was probably hurting those he left behind and those who took him in. Yuuri now realized in his new life he had two things to be scared of, the ghouls of his past and the doves of his future. Yuuri needed to learn to protect himself, which he had been trying to as a human but ignoring as a ghoul. Even with this hatred for himself still needed to learn to live if he ever wanted to move forward.

“Of course he would want to see you he’s been sleeping outside your door since he got here.” she told him with a smile. Yuuri found himself smiling at that fact, and waved at Yuuko as she left the room to return to the cafe. It didn’t take long for Vicchan to come running into the room after the door had opened and for that he couldn’t be more happy in the moment he jumped onto the bed. Yuuri scooped him up in his arms and let the dog lick his face as he felt himself start to tear up over the fact that he hadn’t been the best owner.

“I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to spend a lot of time with you lately.” Yuuri told the dog that just continued to lick his face and warm him with his constant love. Yuuri put the dog down after a bit leaving the dog to lay on his lap as he grabbed his phone. He stared at it a while, he wanted to start normalizing his life and adapting to it, and the first step would be to start putting effort into relationships he’s been ignoring. Taking in a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialed the most familiar one in his phone waiting for them to answer . It did and he was greeted with the soft voice of one of his greatest support systems.

“Oh would you look at that I actually think that my dear Yuuri who I raised and supported with my everything is calling me.” Minako answered sarcastically.

“Glad to see you’re not upset.” Yuuri with a bit of shame.

“Of course not Yuuri, it’s not like I care for you like my child and I want to be sure that you are okay.” Minako continued sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, I've just been so busy with my life and I’ve been blowing off things, like talking to you.” he apologized.

“Is it because you quit your job? Are you afraid I would be mad at you?” Minako asked him softly.

Yuuri felt himself halt at her words, of course she would blame herself for him not calling her in the past months. Yet, he needed to make sure that nobody learned of why he has really quit his job and what he’s been doing since.

“A bit, I felt ashamed with the fact that I couldn’t mentally or physically be an investigator since my surgery.” Yuuri lied to her.

“Yuuri nothing that you can ever do would make me ashamed of you, but what do you mean by physically cannot be an investigator?” Minako asked him worriedly

“It’s nothing serious anymore, but my body had a very negative reaction to the organs I received.” he told her dishonestly.

“You didn’t think to call me?” Minako cried out over the phone.

“I didn’t want to bother you, when you were on your trip.” he said not totally lying

“What’s your excuse for not visiting me since I’ve been back?” Minako said with a tinge of bitterness.

“A far drive and that fact that I’ve been working in a cafe all day almost everyday each week.” Yuuri explained to her gently.

“Yuuri, I know I can be overbearing at times but I just care for you so much. In many ways I see you as my child and the fact that you’ve been ignoring my calls and texts hurt.” she told him.

“I’m so sorry Minako, it’s just with everything that's been going on I kinda lost myself for awhile.” He started to feel the guilt crawl up his body.

“You didn’t think I was good enough to get advice from?” Minako said her voice getting louder.

“Minako, I’ve been dealing with a lot and you won’t ever understand what I have been going through.” Yuuri said, exhausted.

“Yuuri what is it that you don’t think I would ever understand? You are not even giving me the chance to try to help you.” Minako told him with a bit of snip.

“You would hate me if you knew who I realized I am.” Yuuri muttered softly.

“Did you finally realize that your idol was more of crush than anything else? I mean Yuuri not to be mean but it was obvious and do you really think it would make me love you any less?” Minako asked with a hint of knowing in her voice.  Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up to the point where they felt like they were boiling, and his breath caught in his throat, at a loss for words. His heart beat faster and he felt more embarrassed and exposed in this moment than any other time in his life most likely. Yuuri wanted to deny it all, but at the same time it was the perfect lie that given to him on a silver platter.

“Yes Minako, that is the reason that I have been drawing away from everyone, I’ve been trying to find myself without anyone influencing me. I also needed to come to terms with it myself.”

“I understand Yuuri but I thought I always made it obvious that you can come and tell me things like this.” Minako said her voice wavering causing Yuuri to soften immediately.

“Of course you did Minako, please don’t let me not coming to you about this make you think that you are any less of a guardian to me. You have been here for me when I needed you most, and I will always be grateful for all you have done for me.” he told her.

“ I know Yuuri just promise you will at least call me, I need to know that you are fine every once in awhile.”

“I promise Minako.” he said, a smile making it’s way to his lips.

“You go get that Special Class Nikiforov’s ass and bring him to dinner.” Minako said humorously before hanging up.

“I don’t like him like that.” Yuuri cried into the phone blushing madly. Murmuring to himself sadly he added, “Definitely not now considering he almost killed me.”

Yuuri looked down looking at his phone, it was only one in the afternoon and the other person he had to make amends with was currently working. Phichit was the only one left to talk to and he felt a little bit nervous, but maybe if he just sent a text it would kinda soften the blow of their phone call. Yuuri swiped his phone clicking on his contacts finding Phichits number very quickly pausing for a few moments before sending the brief text.

 

 **To Phichit:** I’ve been a terrible friend lately and I’m sorry. 

He wasn't expecting an immediate answer

 **From** **Phichit:** Yeah, just a tad I mean forgetting about your friend for all these months, no words, all texts ignored. But, you did take the first step and apologized which I appreciate. I might even forgive you if you tell me why Viktor has been asking everyone about you.

 **To Phchit:** Shouldn’t you be working?

 **From: Phichit:** Have you never heard of a break before? Now spill before I come track you down.

 **To Phchit:** He thought he did something to make me quit, and wanted to find out what happened to me.

 **From Phichit:** Thats all? 

 **To Phichit:** Well we hang out from time to time.

 **From Phichit:** “AND YOU FORGOT TO MENTION HOW YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH YOUR IDOL TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!” 

At the sight of the caps lock Yuuri felt himself blanch in a bit of shame.

 **To Phichit:** I’m sorry.” Yuuri sent back.

 **From Phichit:**  I will forgive you but we need to get coffee together soon or something.

 **From Phichit:** Assoon as I’m off of this next assignment.

 **To Phichit:** That sounds great, what are you working on now?

 **From Phichit:** The Dark Horse and his underlings, I’m actually getting transferred to the 20th ward soon.

 **To Phichit:** That’s a strange change.

 **From Phichit:** Well a bit, but I made a promise that I would kill The Dark Horse myself when he killed my partner, so it’s only natural I would go where he was last spotted.

 **From Phichit:** So I will keep you updated so we can figure out when to hangout. I have to go though because I have to head back to work.

Yuuri sent a quick see you later message and made sure to keep that information on him. So, he could inform Yuuko of the increase of Doves in the area so she could take the appropriate measure to keep her family safe. He tossed his phone back to the bed and tried to think of something to relieve his mind from the stress he had been feeling since he started the phone calls, which was ironic considering he started for the exact opposite reason.

He just wanted to get home and relax for a while, maybe cleaning would help him, and his apartment did need a bit of cleaning.

Yuuri shifted from the bed causing Vicchan to shift and lift his head from where he was sleeping. He walked away from the bed trying to locate his shoes and Vicchan’s leash. Yuuri ended up finding both of these things in the genkan, he grabbed the leash and returned to the girl’s room where Vicchan was still located. Yuuri approached Vicchan and placed the leash on his collar summoning the dog to get off the bed with a soft whistle. But as the poodle jumped off the bed he noticed the blood stains that covered the sheets. Yuuri felt very guilty at the fact that he must have ruined one of  the girl's sheets in the process of his recovery. Yuuri felt like the least he could do at that moment was remove the bedding and place  it in the washer before he left the apartment and entered the cafe.

He noticed Yuuko hurriedly making coffee for the customers. Yuuri found himself staring at her a moment, contemplating whether he should tell her he was leaving or not. Yuuri decided on the latter as he didn’t want to interrupt her and moved to the door to exit. However, as much as he thought his exit would save himself from bothering Yuuko from her work, it did the exact opposite.

“Yuuri are you seriously leaving without saying goodbye.” he heard called out to him.

Yuuri turned to look at Yuuko who had her hands on her hips and a face that was the pure embodiment of _hmph_. He felt a little sheepish as he felt her gaze burn into him as she pointed at him and said; “Stay.” She grabbed the coffees and lattes that she had finished to bring them to customers. As soon as the last cup was removed from her tray she went over to Yuuri and pulled him over to the bar.

“Yuuko I’m sorry I just didn’t want to bother you when you were busy.” Yuuri blurted out

“Yuuri I’m not mad I just wanted you to know your schedule and I wanted a goodbye as well.” Yuuko told him embarrassed and obviously using the schedule as an excuse.

“So when am I working?” Yuuri asked her, trying not to smile

“Same time and days as always just thought I would let you know that nothing had changed.” Yuuko huffed to him.

“Sure Yuuko. I’m also really sorry about the girls bed I put the sheets in the wash but I will give you the money to get new ones and a new mattress.” Yuuri told her.

“Yuuri it’s really fine you can’t help that you got hurt.” Yuuko told him.

“I know but it doesn’t stop me from feeling bad about it.” Yuuri said.

“Make it up for the girls and I by helping them with their homework or something after you get off of work.” Yuuko waved him off

“Okay.” Yuuri said quietly.

“You can go now if you want, I don’t want to keep you from whatever you were going to do.”

“Okay Yuuko I will see you tomorrow then.” Yuuri said removing himself from the counter, walking out of the cafe with Vicchan in tow.

Yuuri arrived home and did the bare minimum of cleaning before Vicchan was practically begging at his feet to be taken for a walk.

“You wanna go on a walk in the park Vicchan?” Yuuri asked with a laugh that only got louder when the poodle barked in response.

“Okay, then we should get going because it’s going to get dark in a few hours.”

Yuuri left his apartment and was engulfed in the nice, crisp, late spring air, which was showing signs of turning into the brutal heat of summer soon. Yuuri took Vicchan to a park that allowed dogs that was pretty close to the CCG headquarters, which he made a conscious effort not to think about as he played fetch with Vicchan. Yuuri had to say that it was very refreshing to have time to do stuff like this with Vicchan, sometimes with how small he was Yuuri often found himself forgetting how old he was getting. But, Yuuri was going to try to do stuff like this more often from now on, because being in the park playing made him feel light hearted.

Yuuri, with a laugh, threw the stick for Vicchan to catch, watching the little dog chase after it. As Yuuri waited for his dog to return he sat down on the grass and looked up to the sky. That’s when he felt something large and fluffy pounce on him causing Yuuri to be pushed back on the grass and his glasses knocked off as well.

“Well you aren’t Vicchan.” Yuuri said with a laugh as he petted the larger poodle who was a darker brown than Vicchan. Yuuri felt an extra weight on him and realized that Vicchan must have also returned to him. He very gently sat up, softly pushing both the dogs off of him and returning his glasses to their proper place.

“Where is your owner?” Yuuri asked the dog as if he could answer, but it didn’t take long for his owner to announce himself.

“Makkachin how many times do I have to tell you to not run off?” the voice yelled causing a chill to run down his spine.

“I’m so sorry sir, she just runs off sometimes. Oh Yuuri is that you?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah.” Yuuri said flatly as he turned around. Viktor was dressed in the typical Dove coat like last night, but it wasn’t splattered in his blood like it was the night before.

“I’m so happy to see you this is quite the happy coincidence.” Viktor said with a huge smile on his face.

“So you still have Makkachin?” Yuuri asked.

“ Yeah, she’s an old lady now but still as beautiful as the day I met her. You haven’t met her because I usually pick her up from Doggy Day Care after our sessions.”

“She is really beautiful.” Yuuri told him sincerely.

“Thank you, is this your dog? He’s so tiny. What’s his name?” Viktor asked him as he sat down next to him reaching out to pet Vicchan.

“His name is Vicchan.” Yuuri told him. If Viktor noticed the similarity in names he didn’t say anything, he just continued to smile at Yuuri. In an odd way it made Yuuri start to feel at ease because Viktor was treating him like normal, which meant he still had no idea it was him the other night. As much as he knew what Viktor was capable of he felt himself relax when he smiled at him. When Viktor smiled so wide it turned into almost a heart it made Yuuri smile and his heart skip a beat.

“So Yuuri, I’m really glad that I ran into you, because I’ve had something on my mind for a while now.” Viktor told him.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked nervously.

“I really like you Yuuri, I’ve had a lot of fun sparing and talking together this past month and was wondering if you would like to hang out together you know outside of my apartment.” Viktor asked him, his cheeks a little pink.

“Huh!” Yuuri shouted out incoherently. His face turned a bright red and his voice stuttered in confusion.

“Oh Yuuri I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be too forward. It doesn’t have to be anything other than friends if you don’t want it to be. I can draw the line at friends if this makes you uncomfortable. I swear I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’ve always been too forward and I’ve been told to work on it.” Viktor rambled on and on to Yuuri awkwardly, but Yuuri shushed him by placing his hand to Viktors mouth causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

“I would really like that Viktor.” Yuuri told him not really looking at him, his mouth working before his brain. Yet, the words caused Viktors eyes to soften and the pink of his cheeks to get brighter. Viktor reached up and took the hand that Yuuri held to his lips peeling it off his mouth only to bring it to his mouth again to kiss it softly, causing Yuuri to jerk a bit at the contact.

“You’ve just made me so happy Yuuri Katsuki, but don’t think this means I’m going to go easy on you, I still have to show you how to exterminate a ghoul right.” Viktor said still holding his hand.

To Yuuri that statement was like getting a bucket of ice thrown on him. Gone was the haze that Viktor’s confession caused him. Yuuri sobered up and realized that he was living his nightmare, that he just pushed himself into death's arms. Yet, he couldn’t find it in him to take his words back when death looked so beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for how long this took, I feel terribly guilty but because of somethings I have been under a great deal of stress and writing hasn't been my first priority. I am not gonna be abandoning this I just don't think I can write as much as I was when I first started. I am also going to be back in College soon, so I apologize for slow updates ahead of time. I will try for once a month but I make no promises, because I'm in a major where my free time can become sparse for long periods of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and if you did please leave a comment or Kudos :D I will try to update this every two weeks and I hope you come back for the second chapter.


End file.
